Finding the Way Back
by JaSamRox
Summary: Jason has been in Pentonville for four years and there have been changes for Sam.  Sam is alone trying to raise their daughter when some enemies from the past resurface.   I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story that I am working on. Please let me know what you think. I started this summer and have not been able to update, so I am uploading what I have so far.

I DO NOT OWN General Hospital or any of its characters!

Chapter One- Memories

Sam sat up in bed. She had a very restless night; in fact she was still fully clothed from the day before. She looked down and grasped the beautiful compass necklace around her neck with her left hand as her right hand stroked the hair of the lovely little girl lying beside her, sleeping peacefully.

"It's gonna be all right baby girl. Nothing bad is going to happen to you again," she whispered.

As the tears rolled down her cheek, she couldn't help but feel fear, especially after the past 24 hours. She thought for a few moments and was so confused. The past four years had changed her life more than she could have ever imagined and the little girl beside her was none other than a miracle. As she thought, her mind wandered off to a night four years ago.

_Sam closed the drawer where she had returned the dominoes. She stood there for a moment and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Jason came out of the kitchen standing behind her and immediately knew what she needed. He put his arm on her back and then around her shoulders. As he held her in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her cheek and then moved to her neck and her lips as she turned to face him. She returned the kiss passionately and when they broke the kiss on the lips he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms._

Sam remembered how perfectly her head fit right under his chin and she remembered the warmth of his body. It had been far too long. Then she continued to remember that night again and the conversation they had as she stood there in his arms.

"_Jason, I don't want to think about what's going to happen when you find the baby."_

"_Sam, I love you so much and I hate what this is doing to you, but I made a choice and now we have to live with it. I love you with all my heart and I am going to come home to you so we can build our life together."_

"_I know you did what you had to do and I love you for it. I just can't think about spending the nights without you."_

"_Well for tonight you don't have to because I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere tonight."_

She remembered how passionate that kiss was after that and how he scooped her into his arms, carried her upstairs and made passionate love to her that night. As Sam rubbed the back of the little girl lying beside her, she recalled that was the last time she and Jason had been intimate and the night they'd conceived their daughter.

Chapter 2 The Call

Sam was lost in her thoughts when the phone rang. She answered quickly in an attempt not to wake the little girl sleeping.

"Hello"

"Good Morning Sam, did you sleep at all last night?" her mother asked.

"A little," she said.

"Sam we have to get to the bottom of this. Can you bring Danni to the PCPD this morning so Mac can get some information?"

"Mom I don't want to put her through that, she's only three."

"I know honey, but we have to. Do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?"

"We'll meet you there. Danni is still asleep, do you think we could do it this afternoon."

"Sure," Alexis said, "Why don't we meet at the PCPD around 1:00? I'll give Mac a call to let him know."

"Sounds good, we'll see you then."

Sam knew one thing. She wanted to kill the person who had taken her daughter. The police could do what they thought was best, but Sam was a PI and she was going to get to the bottom of this if they didn't. She had many questions and she knew she would find the answers.

Chapter 3- The Hospital

Sam's mind wandered back as she marveled at the miracle sleeping in her arms beside her. Danielle Emily Morgan was a child she never thought she'd have. After she lost baby Lila and had been shot, she was told by Dr. Lee that she could not conceive or carry a baby to term because of the scaring on her uterus.

_Sam remembered back to the weeks just after Jason returned to Pentonville. She visited him as often as she could. Although they were unable to kiss or have intimate visits, they would sit and talk and hold hands. She remembered the way the warmth of his touch had comforted her and the way Jason would look into her eyes tell her how beautiful she was and how much she meant to him. _

_One afternoon during a visit, Sam began to feel light headed as she stood up to leave. She collapsed on the floor. Jason ran to her, trying to help her as the guard pulled him away. She remembered the ambulance ride to General Hospital vaguely and the tests that followed. Sam was shocked when Dr. Patrick Drake told her he was consulting Dr. Lee. When Dr. Lee told her she was pregnant, Sam was amazed. All she wanted was to be the mother of Jason's child, but since their trip to Mexico she stopped thinking about the things she couldn't have and had come to appreciate the relationships she did have. She was ecstatic with the news. Sam remembered the disappointment when she went to tell Jason the news and found that he was unable to have visitors for a few months because of an incident. Sam wrote Jason a letter._

_Dr. Lee recommended that Sam travel to Johns Hopkins in Maryland to deliver her baby and to receive the best medical care available due to the high risk pregnancy. Sam was determined to do whatever she could to give her and Jason's baby the best possible life she could. Sam said goodbye to her mother and her sisters and traveled to Maryland where she would await the arrival of her child. Alexis, Kristina, and Molly visited Sam on the weekends and promised to be there when the baby was born. Alexis had researched the care at Johns Hopkins and knew that Sam and her grandchild were in excellent hands. After all, Port Charles was just a six hour drive away._

_As Sam waited, she wrote letters to Jason telling him about the pregnancy, but never knew his reaction. She knew Jason would be a phenomenal father. Finally the day came when her daughter was born. She was perfect and Alexis had even arranged for Jason to receive a phone call from Sam._

"_She's beautiful Jason. She has blue eyes like her father and dark hair just like me."_

"_Sam, I'm so happy for us. I want to be there for you so bad it hurts. I'm so sorry about all this and I love you."_

"_Jason, don't even go there. Now what would you like to name our daughter?"_

"_I have an idea, what were you thinking?"_

"_I thought we could name her Danielle, and call her Danni after my brother Danny. And Emily after your sister."_

"_Danielle Emily, I love it. And her last name-"_

"_Morgan of course," Sam interrupted._

"_Sam, are you sure that's safe?"_

"_Jason she is your daughter and you will keep us safe."_

"_Danielle Emily Morgan. I love it Sam. Wish I could be there for you. I love you"_

"_I love you too, Jason."_

Chapter 4-

_Sam felt a mixture of emotions as she traveled down memory lane. After Danni was born, they spent 10 weeks in Maryland before moving back to Port Charles. When they arrived in Port Charles, Jason had arranged for a guard to move into Sam's apartment building to keep an eye on Danielle. Sam decided she and Danni would live in her apartment until Jason was released from prison. Sam also decided that prison was not a place for her daughter, so she would share pictures and videos with Jason, but her daughter would never go there. When Danielle was 5 months old, Jason's lawyer, Diane, had arranged for a hearing to get Jason released because of a loop hole in his plea bargain. Carly, who had been very helpful to Sam, arranged for Sam to walk into the courtroom on cue with the baby. It was a fantastic plan, even if it was one of Carly's. Jason was overwhelmed with joy as he caught a glimpse of his daughter and her beautiful mother and tears filled his eyes. Unfortunately the judge denied the requested and required Jason to fulfill his entire 5 year sentence._

_Sam remembered the pain of that day. She remembered giving Carly the baby and pleading with the judge. The judge was very understanding and did not hold Sam's actions against Jason. The past 3 years had been difficult. Carly, Spinelli, Maxie, and Sam all took pictures and videos to Jason of Danni. Diane had even arranged for Jason to make daily phone calls to his daughter. As Sam tucked her little girl into bed, she would tell a "Daddy" story each night. Danielle loved hearing about her parents and their great adventures, but Sam knew the concept of Jason was still foreign to the young child. Her daughter asked her every day when her Daddy would be home._

"Mommy," the little girl's sweet voice interrupted Sam's thoughts.

"Hey baby girl, did you sleep well?" she asked her daughter.

"Uh Huh- I wasn't scared because I slept wif you."

"Well I am going to keep you safe- the bad stuff is over now and you are back with me," Sam explained, "I promise you will never be away from me like that again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart."

Sam smiled and kissed her little girl's forehead.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too princess. We have to get up and get ready for our day."

As Danni ate her breakfast, Sam explained that they needed to go to the police station so she could tell the police officers what happened to her. She comforted her daughter and reminded her that the police officers were there to help.

Chapter 5- The PCPD

As Sam walked into the PCPD, the surroundings felt all too familiar. She and Jason had been there before for various reasons, but it hit Sam that her daughter had never been through those doors. She saw the terror on her face and she picked her up and carried her into the large room with the desks and the men in police uniforms.

"Hey Sam," called a police officer with a large gold necklace and a bigger badge than anyone else, "How's this little gal doing today?"

"She's fine Dante. I don't really know if this is going to help or not," Sam said as she felt her little girl scrunch up in her arms.

"We need to know all we can about what happened last night. Danni, it's ok to feel scared, but we are going to help you. The law is on your side."

"Dante you better find whoever took her or you can take the law and shove it!" Sam said abruptly.

Sam had learned to control herself a little bit and even though she hadn't told Dante half of what she wanted to, he was working on the case and she knew her daughter had to trust him and she bit her bottom lip. She had hoped Lucky would be there, but she didn't see him anywhere around.

"Hey sweetie," called a familiar voice. It was Alexis and Sam was happy to see her. Alexis held out her arms and Danni came out of being scrunched in a ball and went to her grandmother. Alexis kissed the little girl, but the little girl said nothing.

While Alexis held Danni, Sam walked into the interrogation room with Dante.

"What have you got?" she asked him.

"It's really weird. We don't have much. We know that someone took Danni from her bed while she was napping, no sign of forced entry or anything. Then you said the guard found her in the parking garage late last night," Dante sounded perplexed. He had no idea what had happened.

"Yeah well have you checked the footage on the security cameras in my building? Did you see anything weird?" Sam asked.

"Sam I'm telling you, this is not an ordinary kidnapping. They returned her without a scratch, bruise or scrape. Someone was trying to send you a message," Dante explained.

"Yeah well I'm looking for it loud and clear and I really don't get it. I just wish that –"

She was interrupted when the door opened and a familiar face came in. He hugged her.

"Sam we're going to get to the bottom of this, don't worry." It was Lucky. Sam and Lucky were good friends and she felt reassured that he would be working with Dante.

"Well I guess we should bring her in," Dante said, "Sam you can wait outside and watch from the window."

"Oh- nnn-no-no! I am staying with her through all of this," Sam said.

"Sam you know procedure. Anyway we have to clear you as a –"

Sam rolled her eyes at Dante trying to get past the pure hate she felt for that pompous ass that got Michael sent to prison and as a result Jason went to Pentonville too. She knew he was following procedure. "Clear me as a suspect I know the routine, but you're wasting your time."

"I highly doubt this kidnapping has anything to do with you Sam and everything to do with the fact that he father is a cold-hearted killer. How did Jason react when you told him what happened?"

"Jason is good man who protects those he loves and if wasn't sitting in Pentonville, his daughter wouldn't have disappeared!"

"Sam, you have to calm down. Dante and I are going to get to the bottom of this," Lucky explained. "Now don't get any of your wild ideas. Let the police handle something for once."

"Ok," was all she could manage trying to hold back the tears that were rolling down her cheek. "We have to get to the bottom of this and I will cooperate."

Sam walked out to find her mother sitting in a chair, still holding Danni in her arms and talking to Mac. Sam liked how Mac and Alexis were spending time together. She thought it was good for her mom.

She knelt down to her daughter's level. "Danni, this is Dante and you remember my friend Lucky. They want to find out what happened to you so we can keep you safe. I want you to tell them everything you can remember. I know you can be strong and brave. I am going to be right outside here if you need me."

The little girl climbed down off of Alexis' lap. Lucky held out his hand and she grabbed it and followed him into the interrogation room.

The room wasn't as big as the other room, but Dani still thought it was enormous. Lucky helped her up into a chair and gave her some paper and crayons.

"If you want sweetheart, you can color while you talk to us. Now tell us about yesterday."

"Yesterday my mommy and me ran errands and then went to Kelly's for lunch."

"Did you see anybody strange while you were out with your mom in the morning? Was it just the 2 of you?"

"No, Chuck our guard was with us, but he's always with us. He lives in our building and is there to watch us until Daddy comes home," the child had an incredible memory and excellent verbal skills as she talked to the police officers.

As Sam watched, she knew her daughter was comfortable with Lucky. He was wonderful with kids. Just then her cell phone rang. She had come to recognize that it was one of the Pentonville numbers and she knew it was Jason.

"Hello," she said.

"Sam, are you and Danni ok?" Jason asked.

"We're fine Jason, it's just been an eventful night."

"Sam, what's going on? I received an envelope with a picture that scares me to death."

"An envelope? What kind of picture?" she asked.

Chapter 6-

Jason held the phone in one hand and the envelope in another. He didn't want to scare Sam, especially since he didn't know what had happened. Jason knew that he and Sam were always honest with one another and that was the one thing that made them stronger. He continued, "Sam I don't want to scare you, but the photograph appears to be from—"

Just then the warden came up behind Jason. "Time's up Morgan. You asked to see me?"

"Sam I have to go, but stay safe and keep Danni close by. I'll explain later."

"But Jason—" Sam pleaded, but the call had ended all too soon.

"Yes, I need to speak with Claire Walsh the federal prosecutor immediately. I received this in the mail today," Jason handed the photograph to the warden. "That's my daughter in that crime scene photograph damn it," Jason pounded his fist against the wall. "It has to be Franco!"

"Mr. Morgan calm down. I will call and check on your daughter. I will also speak to the PCPD and get Ms. Walsh here as soon as we can."

"I know my daughter is ok, but her mother is probably scared to death since I couldn't finish my phone call."

"You know the rules Morgan, you're not making another call."

As the guard led Jason back to his cell, all he could think about was Sam. He had flashbacks to the rough times they shared together. He knew Sam was strong, but that she easily got scared and he knew that she needed someone she could count on. In that moment he felt completely useless. As he lay on his bed, he pulled out the picture of his daughter and her mother. Oh how he wished he could be near them.

Back in the interrogation room, the questions continued and the little girl told Dante and Lucky as much as she could.

"What happened after you got home from lunch?" Dante asked.

"I watched a little tv and fell asweep, so Mommy took me to my room. I remember waking up because I heard the phone ring. Then the man told me to go back to sleep. He covered my eyes and my mouth and carried me to a car but I was still sweepy."

"Did he take you far?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, but when I woke up he drew my shadow with chalk."

"What did the man look like princess?" Lucky asked.

"I didn't see him, I just heard his voice."

"Was it someone you knew?" Dante asked.

"No."

"How did you get back to your apartment?"

"The man said he had to go and that I could go home. He said he would see me later. I was in the garage and the guard found me and took me back to mommy."

"Thanks honey for all your help." Lucky said.

Sam's mind was going in 1,000 different directions. What was Jason talking about, what kind of photograph did he receive? Just then she felt a familiar touch on her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be all right honey," it was Alexis.

She told her mother about the brief phone call she had with Jason and the photograph he was referring to.

"I had a feeling this was going to come back to Jason. I know you want a life with him Sam, but he's just too dangerous. Think of this as a wake-up call."

"How many times do we have to have this conversation Mom? I love Jason, Jason loves me and we both love our daughter. Jason would never hurt us. This conversation is over!"

With that Sam walked over to Mac and explained the conversation she had with Jason to him.

"We have to get that photograph Mac!"

"All right Sam, I'll make a couple of calls."

After that, the door to the interrogation room opened and Danni came out holding Lucky's hand.

"Mommy!"

"She was a real trooper today, she's brave just like her mother," Lucky said.

"Sweetie, I am so proud of you. Now Mommy is going to go in and talk to Dante and Lucky and you are going to stay with your Nana," Sam explained as much as she could to her little girl. One thing she had learned from her past is to always be as honest as she can with her child.

"Why don't I take Danni to Kelly's to meet Molly and Kristina for cookies and when you're finished you can meet us there Sam?" Alexis asked.

"Wait a minute- where's your guard?" Dante asked.

"He is watching my apartment right now," Sam informed him.

"Well I don't think you should be taking this child anywhere without police protection," Dante said.

"He's right," said Mac. "I'll arrange for some officers to be with you round the clock."

"Thank you," Sam said. For once she was actually beginning to trust the PCPD. What other choice did she have? Without Jason, she needed to rely on them.

Chapter 7-

Sam went into the interrogation room and told Dante and Lucky everything she remembered about that afternoon. She also informed them of the strange phone call she had received the previous afternoon from a man with a Brooklyn sounding accent. Sam also relived the pure horror of walking into her daughter's room and finding the empty bed.

"Well if it isn't Jason Morgan's whore."

Sam knew that voice and it was one she had hoped to forget. At that moment something triggered in her mind and she made a mental note to herself.

"What crime have you committed this week? Trying to spring your boyfriend out of the slammer?"

"Ronnie that's enough!" Dante demanded. "Sam I am sorry about him."

"I've been dealing with this crap for years. I could probably write a book with all of his sarcastic comments and rude remarks. My mom could also help me to file harassment charges."

"Ronnie, stop sniffing around this case. It has nothing to do with you- NOTHING," Lucky informed him.

"All right I'm going but Morgan is the reason for this pure and simple. He probably knocked some thug in prison and they're out for revenge."

Sam knew she could trust Lucky, but she wasn't so sure about Dante. She had to carefully decide how to proceed with the information she'd just put together in her head.

"Sam I think we have enough to go on. If we need any more information, we'll let you know," Lucky explained as he smiled to reassure her that the police were taking the kidnapping very seriously.

As Lucky walked her out of the interrogation room, Sam hugged him. "Thank you Lucky for everything you are doing for us. You know it's hard to know who to trust, but I really feel like I can trust you. Do you want to come with me to meet my mom at Kelly's? Danni adores you and I could really use someone to talk to on the way over- off the record that is."

"Sure. Give me a minute to wrap up a few things," Lucky said, "but don't worry we won't keep that beautiful little girl waiting too long for her Mommy."

"Thanks Lucky. Your friendship means a lot to me." Sam was grateful. She was trying to figure out how to explain her theory to Lucky.

As they walked, Sam told Lucky what she had been thinking about. She told him about the photograph Jason was referring to and the phone call.

"Lucky I don't get it, why would someone with a Brooklyn accent call me in the middle of the day with one of those stupid surveys. And I know this is gonna sound out there, but the guy on the phone sounded just like Ronnie."

As Sam finished explaining her theory, she and Lucky agreed that this most likely was the work of Franco. Lucky wanted to believe Sam's theory about Ronnie, but why would Ronnie be connected to Franco.

"Lucky if this is Franco, I'm scared. He's fucked with our lives too many times now and I'll be damned if he's getting to my daughter."

As they stood outside Kelly's, Sam could feel the tears coming down her face and Lucky could see the fear in her eyes.

"Sam, Franco's not going to win this time. We are going to catch him and lock him up." Lucky knew he had to get to work and fast. Lucky also feared that the one person who could help him was stuck in Pentonville.

Chapter 8-

After cookies and ice cream at Kelly's, Sam said goodbye to her family and with the police in tow she and Danni went home. It had been a long day and Sam was relieved to find Chuck at the door.

"Ms. McCall we have searched the building and parking garage several times and all seems to be safe. Would you like me to stay outside or come in?"

"Thank you. You can come in if you'd like and we'll leave these officers out here."

In the last four years, Sam had grown very close to Chuck. He was an outgoing guy who was great with kids, but very protective at the same time. Sometimes he ate meals with Sam and Danni. He accompanied them on shopping trips. He was the one of the closest male figures in Danni's life and Sam was well aware of that fact.

When they entered into the apartment, Danni asked Chuck to read her a story. While he read to her, Sam changed her clothes and freshened up. Even though she didn't wear a lot of make-up, all the tears were really getting to her and she looked terrible.

As she walked out into the living room, she watched the man sitting on the sofa reading a story to her daughter and she pictured Jason sitting there reading to her. Sam often thought of how different their lives would be if Jason was free.

The guard led Jason to the visitor's room. As much as he wanted to speak with the federal prosecutor, he hoped his visitor was Sam. He needed to see her, touch her, and comfort her. Jason wanted to let her know that everything would be all right. When the door opened, he saw Claire Walsh sitting at the table.

"Mr. Morgan, what do we have here?" She asked obviously referring to the photograph.

"Franco's at it again and I don't know why he likes to play these sick games but that son of a bitch better not harm one hair on my daughter's head!"

"We are going to do everything we can to catch Franco."

"Franco's always been one step ahead of us for years and now he's trying to use my family in his sick games."

"I spoke with Detective Falconeri and Detective Spencer at the PCPD. Your daughter and her mother have provided some helpful information. We have some leads and your daughter and her mother are under police surveillance 24/7."

"Look I know this sounds demanding, but I've done my time here. I should have been eligible for parole 2 years ago. My sentence will be completed in 9 months. Is there any way I can get out of here today?"

"I wish, but my superiors revoked the opportunity for parole last time you were out to catch Franco and 2 bodies were found as well as an innocent baby kidnapped. Those of us on the good side of the law are going to have to deal with this one."

"Look I know that the last attempt didn't turn out as we had hoped but I'll be the bait for Franco, I'll do anything to protect my family."

"The best thing is for you to stay here and leave it up to us. I'll see if I can get you another phone call today so that you can check on your daughter. Mine's almost 2 and I know how I'd feel if this were her."

As Sam watched, her daydreams of Jason reading to Danni were interrupted by the phone. She smiled when she realized it was Jason calling.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry to leave you hanging this afternoon. By now you probably know that Franco is behind what happened to Danni yesterday and that he sent me a crime scene photograph. Look baby I'm doing everything I can to get out of here and find him, but it doesn't look good. Promise me you'll be careful, ok."

"Jason I am. I'll be careful but there are a few things I want to tell you just not over the phone. Baby I miss you so much."

"Sam I miss you too and I want to do whatever I can for you and for Danni. Can you come for a visit tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Sam I love you. Can I talk to my girl?"

"Oh Jason I love you too. Let me get her."

"Hey baby girl, you have a phone call."

Danni jumped up off the couch and ran for the phone. She loved getting calls from her father.

After Danni got off the phone, Chuck stayed in the living room while Sam got her little girl settled into bed. They went through the same routine they did every night: bath, pajamas, bedtime story, "daddy" story, and a good night kiss. When Sam kissed Danni, the little girl begged her not to go. Sam crawled into her daughter's bed and she fell asleep from the pure exhaustion.

When Sam didn't come out of Danni's bedroom, Chuck knocked on the door. "Is everything ok in there?" He asked. When nobody answered, he slowly opened the door only to find Sam and the little girl asleep. He decided that he would straighten up the apartment and if Sam still was sleeping, he'd make himself comfortable on the couch.

Chapter 9

The next morning Sam awoke and looked strangely around the room. When she spotted the stuffed animals, she realized she had fallen asleep with Danni. She loved feeling her daughter's breath next to her. Sam carefully crawled out of the bed and went to her room where she changed into something more comfortable than the jeans she had worn the day before. She put on a cami and some short pajama shorts. She knew she was barely covered, but it didn't matter because it was just her and Danni.

As she walked out into the living room, she heard Chuck say, "Good Morning."

Sam jumped out of her skin, scared to death until she realized it was just _. "Oh my goodness I had no idea you slept here last night," she said.

"I did not want to wake you and I didn't want to leave until you told me it was ok."

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend on you having to spend the night," Sam said as she grabbed a blanket and tried to cover herself.

"I should be going now," Chuck said. "I will be back in about an hour and we can go over the schedule for today."

When Chuck walked to the door, her noticed a small package had been slipped underneath. "Do you think the cops outside sent this in?" He asked Sam.

"I don't know, but we should open it to find out what it is." Sam was scared, but knew she needed to open the package. She was careful not to get her fingerprints on the envelope by wearing gloves. Inside the package was a DVD and printed in capital letters was "DANIELLE EMILY MORGAN."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my goodness!" Sam said as her mind raced in a million different directions and she felt her eyes start to well up, "This is definitely not from the cops outside and how the hell did it get in here if they're supposed to be watching us?"

The PI in Sam knew what she had to do to solve the case, but the motherly instinct inside made her want to rip someone's head off and kill anyone who threatened her little girl.

"Mommy!" she heard Danni yell from her room.

Sam ran in to find her little girl waking up from some sort of nightmare. She sat down on the side of the bed, held her little girl in her arms and stroked her back.

"Don't worry princess, Mommy is right here and I'm not going anywhere," Sam reassured her as she fought back the tears and tried not to show her daughter how terrified she really was. Sam needed Jason and he wasn't there.

"Promise you'll stay?" the little girl asked as she trembled with fear. Sam wanted to know what the nightmare had been about and what was on that DVD, but she knew she needed to comfort her daughter first. She was hoping Chuck was taking care of the DVD.

"I promise, now let's get you up and dressed," Sam said with a smile to help her little girl feel better.

Danni sat up and Sam started brushing her long brown hair. "Honey did you have a bad dream?" Sam asked her.

"Uh Huh, I was in the garage like the other night but I couldn't find you. The man took me to a dark and scary place. Then I woke up."

"Baby I know you are scared and sometimes Mommy gets scared too. It's ok to feel scared but we're gonna get through this and keep you safe. The police are looking for clues because Mommy and Daddy love you very much and the day you were born we knew we would take care of you forever. Danni, we love you so much." Sam kissed her daughter all over her face and then started to tickle her to lighten the mood.

"Stop. I want Daddy here," the little girl yelled.

Sam brushed her bangs out of her face. "I know you do baby and so do I. He'll be home soon."

"Ms. McCall?" Chuck asked standing in the doorway. He had been watching Sam and Danni for a few minutes.

"Yes Chuck?"

"I'm going to leave you two with the police and check into that package."

"I want to look into that too and get Spinelli in on it."

"Sam I think Danni needs you right now and we will take care of it. Spinelli's services will be most useful and we will keep you updated. I think I speak for Mr. Morgan when I say he would want you to stay here with her."

"Oh no, Jason…I told him I'd go see him today."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Chuck said as he watched Danni climb onto her mom's lap indicating she didn't want Sam to go anywhere.

"We'll be fine. I'll talk to Sonny. Maybe Max and Milo could come over here plus the police officers. We can't be too careful. Thank you, Chuck."

Even with all the protection, Sam had never felt more alone. As she helped her little girl get dressed, she remembered how protected she felt with Jason and how she'd missed that. She missed his touch, his hugs, and his protection. As Danni ate her cereal, she looked at Sam with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. Sam knew that their daughter needed her, but she also knew that she needed Jason.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sam went to open it. The tall blonde came walking in. "Sam when were you going to tell me you were in trouble and that the psycho is back?" Carly asked.

"Shh! Carly. Danni can hear you and she's already scared enough.

"Didn't you think to call me and tell me about what happened? After all, Franco was obsessed with Josslyn originally."

"Carly, Franco's obsessed with anyone connected to Jason it's not all about you. It's all happened so fast. I just need to focus on keeping Danni safe."

"I know how bad that sounded Sam. It's just when Jax told me about Danni being taken I thought about Josslyn's crib and I know he never hurt Josslyn, but—

"Carly I get it. Let's just see -"

"Hi Aunt Carly," a little voice called out.

"Hey Danni, I stopped by to talk to your mommy for a while."

"Where's Josslyn?"

"She's at home with the nanny today. You two should schedule a play date soon."

"Maybe today."

"You know I am actually headed home, you could come with me."

"Actually I need to go see Jason today. If the guards can follow, maybe the girls could play together." Sam didn't want to let Danni out of her sight but she trusted Carly, Max and Milo and without Jason she knew she needed to trust others.

"Sounds like a plan," Carly said.

Sam knew that she needed Danni to be safe so she could try and get to the bottom of this and go see Jason. Carly may be crazy, but she knew how to protect kids.

Jason looked at his watch. He knew after he talked to Sam that she needed to talk to him and he's expected he to be there early in the morning, but it was already afternoon. What could possibly be taking her so long? Was everything ok? He really needed to know.

"Morgan, you have a visitor," the guard said.

As Jason walked down the hall, he thought about what he could do to reassure Sam. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and walk out the door with her, but that just wasn't possible. The door opened and Jason saw Sam sitting at the table, she was more beautiful than ever. Sam stood up and as Jason stood across from her, he grabbed her hands and placed a gentle kiss on them. He wanted to do so much more for her. "Hey gorgeous, I've been wondering about you and Danni."

"Jase I wanted to get here sooner, but it's been…well…an eventful morning."

"Is everything ok? Where is Danni?"

"Jason it's not ok. You're here and I can't do this alone. I need to be there for our daughter and some psycho wants her to get to you. It's not fair. This is not what it's supposed to be like! Danni needs me Jason and I need you!"

Jason rubbed her arm and looked into her eyes. He knew Sam was reacting to the situation. "I'm so sorry babe. I want to be there so bad and I've been trying to wrap my brain around Franco. I just can't. I tried to get Claire Walsh to release me and all I got was a phone call. Who knew that me protecting Michael would mean I wouldn't be able to protect our daughter." Tears filled Jason's eyes and he and Sam sat there and cried together for a moment.

"Well isn't this great," Sam laughed nervously as Jason grabbed her hands even tighter, "Someone's trying to take our daughter and we're both a complete mess. I'm sorry Jase, I didn't mean anything it's just so, so frustrating."

"Sam I don't know how much time we have. What is your theory?"

"Ok Jason the day someone took Danni, and I think that someone was Franco, I received a strange phone call. The voice on the other end sounded familiar and was trying to get me to buy some hot tub chemicals, so I went outside to check and see what I had. That eliminated me from the apartment and gave someone else access to Danni. Jason that voice was Ronnie's."

"That son of a bitch has probably been working with Franco all along!"

"Jason this morning we received a DVD." Sam continued to tell Jason everything Spinelli had discovered about the DVD. The DVD included a lot of video footage of past weeks. "Jason someone's been watching us and Spinelli believes from surveillance footage that a police officer slipped it under the door. I'm a PI, how did I not know we were being followed and video- taped?"

"Sam, don't beat yourself up. I should have been there, but we can't change that."

"Lucky knows Ronnie is involved, but he needs proof. I trust Lucky, but Jason I don't know who else to trust. I really should get back to Danni."

Just then the door opened and Claire Walsh walked in.

"Ms. McCall, Mr. Morgan we are doing everything we can to keep your daughter safe. Please know that we appreciate your good behavior and your willingness to help us out in the past-"

Was this what Sam and Jason had been waiting for, was he going to get released? As they looked into one another's eyes, each knew what the other was thinking. Maybe Claire was going to release Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Was this what Sam and Jason had been waiting for, was he going to get released? As they looked into one another's eyes, each knew what the other was thinking. Maybe Claire was going to release Jason.

"Mr. Morgan," Neither Jason nor Sam had heard a word Claire said, each lost in the thought that in some way Jason would be released.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you will be able to help us with your daughter's case?"

"Well that would depend on the conditions…I'm going to need a few things from you."

"My office is finished bargaining with Jason Morgan, you're going to have to do this our way."

"And your way is putting my family in danger… Franco wants me, let me be his bait."

"Mr. Morgan, I actually like the way you think and possibly on the right side of the law, you could be extremely helpful, but my superiors are calling all the shots this time around."

Sam sat watching the conversation play out. She could see the rage in Jason's eyes and she knew they both shared the feeling of helplessness.

"Could we please have a minute alone?" Sam asked Claire.

"Sure I need to pull some files I brought that I'd like to speak to Jason about privately, and I'm sure you'll want to get back to your daughter."

"Ok thank you," Sam said.

With that Claire exited the visiting room. Jason didn't care about the guard, he stood up and despite the handcuffs maneuvered his arms around Sam as she placed her head on his chest.

"Jason, I can see the rage building up in you and I know you are as angry as I am, but that won't help us now. Promise me you'll take care of yourself so you can get out of here as soon as possible."

"You know we may have another option," Sam said.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"We could run and never look back"

"Absolutely not! We've come too far to run now. I'm going to get out of here so I can come home."

"I hope so, but if you change your mind, let me know." Sam said as she rubbed her hands over his chest. She imagined kissing every inch of it and doing much more to Jason when this was over. "I'm going to get back to Danni, call us tonight if you can."

"I love you," Jason said as he place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Give Danni a big hug and kiss from me."

"I love you too. Bye Jase."

As Sam walked out into the parking lot, she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to drop to the ground and cry, because she felt so alone. She turned her phone back on and realized she had 8 missed calls. Seven were from her mother and one was from Carly. Sam panicked worrying about Danni as she listened to her voicemails. Her mother wanted to check on her- twice. Carly called to let Sam know she was taking the girls to Kelly's and that Sam could meet them there. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, Danni was safe, but what was Carly thinking taking her out in public. Part of Sam wanted to keep things as normal as possible for her daughter and the other part of her wanted to put her in a bubble and keep her there forever.

Sam returned Carly's call.

"How's it going, Carly?"

"Great Joss and Danni are having a blast together. They were hungry and you know I don't cook, so we're at Kelly's for some dinner."

"Carly I'm on my way. Thanks for taking Danni, anything unusual?"

"Nothing except the football team of guards we're taking everywhere. Talk about drawing attention."

"I know, but it's really necessary Carly, Jason insists if he can't be with us, then everyone else should be. You know he's just trying to protect us."

"We'll be here for a while"

"I'm on my way."

Sam hung up the phone and dialed her mother's number. She hadn't checked in with her today, so Alexis was probably reasonably worried. The phone rang once and then Sam saw it—a huge SUV coming toward her. She swerved to avoid the head on collision and then it all went black.

Molly answered the home phone, recognizing it was Sam's number.

"Hello." There was no answer, just a loud screeching noise that sounded like a car horn and then the line went dead.

"Sam, are you there? Sam?" Molly couldn't figure out what was going on, but she knew something was wrong with her sister. She ran into her mother's office where she was working on some cases.

"Mom, Sam just called I know it was her from the caller ID, but all I could hear was a loud noise and then the phone went dead…it's going straight to voicemail now."

"Molly I've been trying to reach your sister all day now and she seems to not believe in keeping the phone turned on."

"Mom something's wrong, I can feel it."

"I'll call Mac and see what he can do to track Sam's phone and see if she's ok."

Carly sat at a table in Kelly's with Josslyn and Danni. The girls had eaten cheeseburgers, French fries, milk shakes, and were now enjoying cookies. Carly really did not expect Sam to take this long, where could she have possibly gone.

Just then, Lucky walked into Kelly's and over to the table where Carly was sitting.

"Wow, to what do I owe the pleasure of running into such beautiful ladies? Nice to see you," Lucky said as he sat down with Carly.

"Maybe you can help keep these girls entertained for a few minutes while I call Sam and see what's taking her so long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sam went to see Jason and she called me as she was leaving and said to wait here she was coming, but that was a couple of hours ago and she's not here. I'm going to call her."

"Are you going to call my Mommy?" Danni asked. "It's almost dark and Mommy has been gone a long time."

"Your mommy is on her way sweetheart. Don't you worry," Carly reassured the young girl.

Just then Lucky's phone rang.

"Spencer." It was Mac. Mac informed Lucky that Alexis had called concerned about Sam and they had tracked her phone to a location out in the country. He was sending Lucky and a few other officers out to check it out.

"Well I can't reach her," Carly discretely told Lucky. Lucky explained the phone call he just received and suggested Carly take the girls home to wait for news. Just then Alexis and Molly walked into Kelly's.

"Nanna," Danni called as she ran over into Alexis' arms. "Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm ok. Where's mommy?"

"Sweetheart we're not sure where mommy is, but we're going to find her." Alexis could tell her granddaughter was confused by the look on her face. She suggested Molly take her over to the table.

Carly and Alexis talked and decided it would be best if Carly go home with Josslyn and Alexis and Molly take Danni to the lakehouse. Alexis wasn't a fan of Carly's, but she confided that she was worried about Sam.

When Lucky arrived to the location, he saw Sam's car had hit a tree. It appeared another vehicle had skidded off the road, but was nowhere in sight. Sam lay with her head against the steering wheel passed out. Lucky phoned an ambulance right away…at that point, all he knew was that Sam had a pulse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quick! Call an ambulance; we need to get her to General Hospital immediately!" Lucky exclaimed to the other two officers who were with him. "We need to investigate this, it could have been a deliberate it or attempted murder and from the evidence we have, someone just left her here."

Lucky knew that Franco was involved, but all this time they thought he was after Danni- now was it Danni and Sam? Why was this happening, Franco may be sick, but Jason was not accessible, so why go after his family? Sam was a friend of his and Lucky knew that little girl depending on Sam. As he waited for the ambulance, he prayed Sam would be ok. Lucky dialed Alexis' number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello"

"Alexis, it's Lucky. We found Sam, but she was in a car accident, we need to get her to General Hospital, the ambulance is on its way."

"How bad Lucky?"

"I'm not going to lie Alexis, Sam has passed out, but she's not dead. You know she's a fighter, let's hope she can fight this time too."

"Alexis, I think this was deliberate"

"Oh my, so now neither my daughter nor my granddaughter is safe."

"Just be careful Alexis."

"I'm on my way to the hospital. Kristina and Molly and the guards should be able to take care of Danni. Chuck's here."

Alexis hung up the phone as Molly walked out of the kitchen with Danni and a snack.

"Is Sam on her way?"

"Molly, let's put Danni at the table and sit down on the couch, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh no Mom, it's bad isn't it?"

"Your sister was in a car accident and they are taking her to General Hospital. I am headed over there. I need you and Kristina to make sure Danni has a good evening. Keep her busy and keep her close to you."

"But why Mom, is something going on? Is this related to a juicy PI case? How exciting!"

"Molly it isn't exciting and whatever you do, make it fun for Danni and be very careful. Don't let her out of your sight. If you have any problems, let a guard know, call me and call Mac. More details later."

Alexis walked over to her granddaughter and sat down at the table next to her. "Danni, how would you like to spend the night at Nanna's? We can have a campout."

"Yay Nana, but I haf to ask Mommy first."

"Sweetheart, Mommy said it was fine and she even said to use the clothes you keep at Nana's house."

"Ok," The little girl replied.

Alexis gave Molly and Kristina the long list of rules for while she was at the hospital. She felt safer with guards, but hoped her two younger daughters could handle things.

Jason dialed the number and waited as Sam's phone went straight to voicemail, which he thought was odd because she had asked him to call. Jason decided maybe she was at home since it was close to Danni's bedtime and he dialed the number for her apartment. No answer. Something was wrong and Jason could feel it. It was not like Sam to be unavailable for a call; she knew how important they were to Danni and to Jason.

"Morgan, times up." He heard.

"Something's wrong with my family. May I speak with Claire Walsh?"

"She is no longer here, but we can try and talk to her tomorrow."

"No! I need to see someone immediately. She will want to see me," Jason demanded. He pounded his fist against the wall.

"Mr. Morgan, you are being disorderly and another outburst will put you in solitary."

"Dammit if that's what it takes, send me there!"

The guards escorted Jason to solitary confinement and he felt things couldn't get any worse. As he sat in the cell, he had a flashback. It was four years ago and a beautiful morning.

_Jason remembered Sam coming down the stairs. She told Jason that she had felt him starring at her. That was the morning he shared his plan about protecting Michael with her. Sam knew how much Michael meant to Jason and was very supportive of his decision. She was the most beautiful, confident woman he knew then and she had only grown more beautiful and more confident in all they had been through. Jason recalled the night they spent in the cabin and how vulnerable Sam had been, but how she continued to show strength and stand by him through everything. Jason had no idea he would be leaving Sam alone for so long to raise their daughter alone. Jason thought to himself. Was it worth it? Yes he had protected Michael, but if anything happened to Sam and Danni, would he ever forgive himself? He had missed so much. He had taken Sam for granted. When he got out of prison, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to put Sam and Danni first in every possible way. Jason hoped that day would come very, very soon._

Alexis walked quickly into General Hospital. She got on the elevator and up to the floor where Sam had been admitted. Epiphany greeted her.

"Your daughter is in room 2246, Ms. Davis and Dr. Scorpio-Drake is with her now."

"Is she awake?"

"Not that I know of, but you can speak to Dr. Scorpio-Drake when she is finished."

Alexis waited in the waiting room for Robin to finish examining Sam. She thought about how she was going to explain this to her granddaughter. She wondered if she should somehow let Jason know and decided that since he couldn't do anything, she should just wait until she knew more.

"Alexis?" Robin called as she walked into the waiting room.

"How's Sam?" Alexis asked.

"Sam's body has been through a lot. When she was hit on impact, she passed out and lost a lot of oxygen to the brain. She is bruised severely, but nothing is broken, which is good. Sam's body is reacting to all the stress and she has forced herself into a stress-induced coma. It should only be temporary and when she wakes up we should know if there is permanent damage."

"How long until she wakes up?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis it's hard to say. It could be a few hours, but it could last for a couple of weeks."

"Oh my, how am I going to explain this to her 3 year old? Can I go in to see her?"

"Just be honest with Danni. It would probably be good for her to see Sam a little. You can go in now Alexis."

Alexis walked into the room. She saw Sam's small fragile body lying in the bed. She was thankful her eldest daughter was alive, but very concerned for her. She pulled up a chair beside the bed and grabbed her hand. As the tears ran down her face, Alexis spoke to Sam. "Sam, you've got to wake up from this. You have so much to live for. Danni is counting on you and she needs you. I need you," Alexis placed a kiss on Sam's forehead as she said; "I love you." Alexis quietly walked out of the room and phoned Mac. She wanted police guards at Sam's room so she could go home and be with the girls and Danni. Mac agreed to send Dante over to the hospital, but explained that this situation was really spreading his police force thin. They needed to catch Franco and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis waited in Sam's room until the police protection arrived. As she sat there, she held Sam's hand and she thought about all she had put her daughter through. It started the day she was born. The way Sam grew up, it was Alexis' fault. She had never wished any pain on her baby girl, yet her daughter had been through a lot. In Alexis' eyes a lot of what Sam had been through was because of Jason, but Alexis knew that she was responsible for some of the pain Sam had endured. Alexis admired her daughter. She had strength and compassion, she was beautiful and confident, and no matter what Sam loved her little girl and did anything to protect her. Alexis didn't know if she could handle keeping Danni safe. "Sam," Alexis mumbled through the tears, "You have to wake up. I need you. Please Sam, just wake up soon." Alexis heard the door open.

"Miss Davis?" Dante asked.

"Hi Dante."

"I will be providing the police protection for Sam myself. Lucky and I are both working on the case. Lucky is going to watch over Danni in addition to the guards. I will be monitoring Sam."

"Dante I am very grateful. But I do not want anyone in this room except myself and medical staff. If anyone else would like to visit, I want to know about it personally."

"Yes Ma'am. I understand."

"Thanks Dante, I should be going now. I am going to stop at the nurse's station. Please keep my daughter safe."

"Good night, Miss Davis."

Alexis walked over to the nurse's station, where she demanded that Sam be allowed no visitors and that Alexis be contacted immediately if there were any changes. Alexis also informed the nursing staff that she would be making frequent phone calls to check on Sam.

Molly hid behind the sofa and covered her eyes. "One, two, three, four…ten. Ready or not, here I come." Molly looked around. Normally her niece was very easy to find in hide and go seek. Danni would cover herself with a blanket and lay across the floor or something easy, but this time Molly couldn't find Danni. Kristina had been little help with Danni all night. She was in her room skyping some of her friends and when she did come out into the living room, she would sit on her phone and text. Kristina was oblivious to the situation and it drove Molly crazy.

"Danni, come out wherever you are…" Molly called.

Molly continued to search the living room. She was beginning to panic. Where could she be? Just then the door opened and Chuck walked in carrying Danni.

"She wandered outside. Why don't I stay in here with you girls and help you to keep Danni company," Chuck suggested as he carried a tired Danni over to the sofa and sat down. He pulled out a book and started reading to her. Danni was very comfortable with Chuck, after all he had been the one protecting her since she was a baby. With the absence of her father, she had grown very close to the man. Within minutes of Chuck reading to Danni, she was out cold.

"I guess she was more exhausted than we thought," Molly said as she picked her niece up to move her to the other end of the sofa and cover her up.

"Poor little girl is going to be so confused when she finds out about Sam. Sam is her rock," Chuck said as he thought about how close he had grown to both Sam and Danni and how he couldn't believe the last few days had happened. For the past 3 years, there was really no danger to Danni or Sam, but now the danger was real. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to that little girl; he loved her.

The next day, Alexis sat at the table with her coffee. She had experienced a very restless night. Chuck hadn't left the lake house, but after Alexis took Danni to her room, Chuck fell asleep on the sofa. The guards outside had taken shifts, but there were no signs of anything suspicious. Alexis didn't know what was going to happen next, how she should tell Danni and whether she should call Jason. Alexis heard the phone ring. It was Carly. She had heard about Sam and was really concerned about Danni. Alexis didn't particularly like Carly, but Carly was Jason's close friend and therefore Carly would do anything for Danni and even Sam. Carly insisted she come over, but Alexis refused. She told Carly she'd let her know if she needed her. Carly was not at all happy with Alexis' decision, but for once, Carly respected Alexis' wishes.

Alexis was startled when she heard a knock on the door. It was Lucky. She answered the door and Chuck awoke. He agreed to go outside and sweep the premises.

"Hi Lucky," Alexis greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good Morning. How's Sam?"

" I called a half hour ago and still no change. Robin really thinks I should take Danni over to the hospital today."

"Well, no matter what, Sam loves that little girl and maybe it will help Sam. What about Jason?"

"I don't know how to tell Jason. You know Carly just called and offered to help; maybe she would go see Jason and let him know. How's the investigation going?"

"Sam's accident was deliberate hit and run. Unofficially I had Spinelli check out some footage from the area and what I found scares me to death. It appears that one of PCPD's officers was driving the car."

"What? Who? Mac needs to know about this!"

"Look Alexis, Sam had a hunch that Ronnie Domestico was involved in this situation and that Ronnie has a connection to Franco."

"Well that bastard needs to be taken off the force!"

"I know Alexis, but I think that he can lead us to Franco. If we watch him closely, he'll slip up. Ronnie and Franco are after Jason."

"What happens when they can't get to Jason?"

"Well, I personally would like to see Jason out of Pentonville, so he can help us. I am meeting with Claire Walsh today."

"Lucky, do you have evidence that Ronnie was driving the car that hit Sam?"

"Not officially."

"Make it official."

"It's not that easy Alexis. I promise we'll do what we can and keep everyone safe in the process."

"Lucky I say this with the utmost respect for the law, but I am beginning to understand Jason Morgan's 'just kill to protect' theory."

Lucky left the lake house and decided he would make a stop before heading to the PCPD. On his way, he had called Carly, who agreed to visit Jason and let him know about Sam. As Lucky walked down the hall of General Hospital, he saw his ex Elizabeth standing at the nurse's station. He smiled and said hello, but they did not speak.

Lucky got to Sam's room and he went inside. He looked at her lying there and couldn't believe someone could do this to her. Sure, Sam had a past, but she had turned into one of the most admirable women in Port Charles. She stood by Jason no matter what and was determined to do the best she could for her daughter. Lucky and Sam often spent some time at the park where Lucky's sons and Danni played while he and Sam chatted.

Lucky sat down beside of her and put his hand over her forearm. He looked at Sam and saw how vulnerable she had become, realized how much the stress had gotten to her, and wondered what he could do as a friend to help get her through this. He brushed his fingers over her arm. "Sam, you've been through so much…too much to give up now. Everybody needs you. Your daughter needs you, your, mother needs you, and your sisters need you. Jason probably needs you too, but I don't think he deserves someone as strong as you." As Lucky removed his fingers, he felt Sam's arm move. What did this mean, was she waking up? Lucky pressed the call button and Elizabeth entered the room.

"What's wrong Lucky?"

"I think Sam moved her arm."

"Let me check the monitors. It appears there is some activity going on. She may wake up soon Lucky. I should probably call Robin and Alexis. Robin can check to be sure and Alexis will definitely want to know."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"No problem. I know you and Sam are close friends."

Jason had a restless night, but Claire Walsh arrived early in the morning to meet with him.

"Mr. Morgan. You are not helping my argument for early release with outbursts that land you in solitary confinement."

"I know. I had a rough night. I think something has happened to Sam."

"Oh Mr. Morgan, you haven't heard. Your girlfriend was in a car accident yesterday afternoon. She is at General Hospital."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me? I have to get to her. She needs me!"

"Look, I'm sure Miss Davis is making sure she is taken care of. In the meantime, I have drafted the paperwork for your early release. There are strings attached, but I think you can be released within a week. You will also be able to help us with Franco."

"Anything to get me to Sam as soon as possible," Jason said. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He could feel the rage building in him. He wanted to kill the person who hurt Sam. He wanted to know how she was doing and how their daughter was. He needed answers and soon.

"Mr. Morgan, it appears you're popular today. Solitary confinement means no visitors, but under the circumstances, I will ask the warden to allow Mrs. Corinthos-Jax to visit you." Claire knew that under the tough guy exterior, Jason Morgan had a heart when it came to his family.

Carly came in to see Jason. She explained what she knew about Sam, Danni, and Alexis.

"Carly I need to get out of here, now."

"Well, I could come up with a plan."

"On second thought," Jason recalled some of Carly's plans and no matter how much he needed to get to Sam, Claire had told him he was very close to being released and Sam would be furious if he jeopardized his release, "Let's wait and see if Claire can get me released after all."

Alexis told her granddaughter that her mother was in a car accident and she needed lot of sleep to get better. "While she is sleeping, it's a good idea for mommy to see people who love her and you know she loves you more than anyone in the whole wide world, Danni, so we are going to see her in a little while."

Danni asked Alexis a few questions, but the little girl just wanted to see her mommy. She agreed to whatever her grandmother wanted.

Molly and Kristina went to school. Alexis got Danni ready and took her to the hospital. The little girl clung to Alexis as they walked down the hall. When they got closer, Epiphany told Alexis that Sam had made some progress but was still in a stress-induced coma. Alexis braced herself and as she held Danni in her arms, she greeted Dante and opened the door. Sam lay there, fragile and still. She had a few machines and wires.

"Mommy!" The young girl exclaimed, excited to see her mother, but her face showed confusion when she saw her mother's condition.

"Mommy's sleeping sweetheart, but she knows you're here." Alexis pulled the chair over to Sam's bed. She sat down in the chair and put Danni on her lap. She grabbed her daughter's arm. "Sam, I brought somebody who really wanted to see you today."

"I love you mommy, please wake up," the little girl spoke softly and Alexis could hear the fear in her voice, but in that moment she realized that Danielle Emily Morgan had the bravery of both her mother and her father. In that moment, Alexis reflected on all that Jason and Sam had shared with one another and how her granddaughter had some of their best qualities. As Alexis was lost in her thoughts, she heard Danni, "Mommy's awake." Alexis looked up and sure enough Sam had opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nana!" Danni exclaimed, a smile on her face. The little girl knew that her mommy waking up was a good thing and she was excited.

Sam reached up to touch Danni's face, but as she moved she winced because the pain was too much. Sam didn't know what was going on, but she knew she was in pain. "Hi Baby- what- ? Where-" Sam spoke very groggy and unsure of her surroundings.

"Sam, rest. You were in a car accident and you are at General Hospital. I'm going to call a doctor." Alexis knew she needed to have her daughter examined and she had hoped Robin was available. She pulled the chair closer to the bed and asked Danni to sit tight next to her mom while she went to find a doctor.

"Mom, let her come up here," Sam asked barely uttering the words. Alexis could see her daughter was weak, but with each breath she seemed to be gaining strength. Alexis knew this was hurting Sam to not be able to hold her daughter and to have been away from her.

"I don't think it's a good idea Sam, she'll be fine right here." Sam looked at her mom and rolled her eyes as best she could in a groggy state. She needed to hold her daughter and let her know she would be safe, but she'd settle for her sitting next to the bed for now.

After Alexis left the room, Danni looked at her mom and she asked. "Do you have an owwie, Mommy?"

"Right now baby girl Mommy has a lot of owwies, but they are feeling better because you're here," Sam explained in a whisper of a voice.

When Alexis returned, she had Robin with her. Robin looked at Sam and said, "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Like I've been run over by an 18 wheeler," Sam said sarcastically. "But it feels good to see some familiar faces." She smiled at Danni and gave her a wink, a signal they used with one another.

Robin asked Alexis to take Danni and wait outside while she examined Sam. Danni was confused and didn't want to leave the room. Sam asked her mom to bring Danni over to the bed. "Sweetie, the doctor needs to make sure Mommy's ok, but nobody else can be in the room. I promise when she's finished you can come back."

"Do you promise Mommy?"

"Absolutely sweetheart, now go with Nanna" Sam reassured her daughter and when Alexis walked out, she looked at Robin to confirm she was ready to be examined. Robin smiled, thinking about how much she loved her own daughter, Emma. She admired Sam because she was raising Danni without Jason. Robin knew Jason would be a wonderful father, but he had yet to have the chance and she admired Sam for her strength while Jason was in Pentonville. As Robin asked Sam questions, she could tell that Sam remembered everything up until the accident, which was a very good sign.

"Sam it appears you sustained no permanent damage, but we need to run an MRI to be sure. I'd like to order that for later today. Fortunately, nothing is broken, just bruised. If everything with the MRI checks out, we should have you out of here in a few days."

Sam rolled her eyes at Robin. "A few days?"

"Sam I know you hate hospitals, but we really need to keep an eye on you."

"Robin I get that, it's just I need to keep an eye on my little girl. I also need to talk to Jason."

Robin moved closer to Sam and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "You need to be strong in order to take care of that little girl and Jason will understand. He's probably not happy he can't be here, but he'll understand." Robin and Sam laughed as they pictured Jason's frustration with the situation.

"Lucky, I need to speak to Lucky…it's about the accident," Sam told Robin.

"Lucky was already here once and I'm sure he will return. Sam, he's working on the case."

As Alexis sat out in the waiting room with Danni, she was thankful that Sam was awake and she prayed there would be no permanent damage. She looked around at all of the police officers and guards and prayed to herself that this would be over and soon. Alexis' phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, Alexis Davis," she answered.

"Alexis, what's going on, how is Sam?" It was Jason and in that moment Alexis felt guilty about not contacting Jason herself and sending Carly.

"Sam is doing better Jason. She just woke up while Danni and I were with her. Now Robin is examining her."

"That's good news, but how did this happen? And Danni's with you?" Jason asked.

"Jason I have no idea how this happened, but the police are working on it. I'm worried about Sam's safety. Danni's right here and I'm sure she wants to talk to you." Alexis responded. "Danni, it's somebody special and he wants to talk to you."

"Hello," the little girl answered.

"Hi Danni, it's Daddy and I love you very much."

"I love you too Daddy. Mommy has owwies, but she promised I could come back."

"Well we both know Mommy keeps her promises. I know it's different staying with Nanna, but Mommy and I need you to be brave and Mommy will be home soon."

"Are you coming home soon too Daddy?" Danni asked a question that she frequently asked and it broke Jason's heart. Jason hoped it would only be a few days, but he couldn't let his daughter down, so he couldn't tell her that part.

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Then we can go to Hawaii?" the little girl asked. Ever since Danni was born, Sam and Jason had been planning to take her to Hawaii as soon as their family was reunited. Jason hoped it would happen soon.

"We are going to Hawaii as soon as I'm home. I have to go now, my time is up. I love you and your mommy. Kiss mommy for me." Jason stood there with tears in his eyes, waiting for the words that melted his heart every time. Then she uttered them.

"I will kiss Mommy for you. Daddy, love you and miss you." Jason disconnected the line and Danni handed the phone to Alexis. Alexis had been intently listening to their conversation. She had once disapproved of her daughter's relationship with the professional hitman, but she knew that Jason had a heart of gold when it came to Sam and to Danni. She knew that once Jason was released, he'd have that little girl wrapped around his finger. She hoped that their love would be enough to keep her daughter and granddaughter safe.

It had been at least 45 minutes since Robin went to examine Sam and Alexis feared something was wrong when finally she saw Robin emerge from the room.

"Sam is very lucky. She has no broken bones, but many bruises. She will need an MRI to be sure, but it appears there is also no permanent brain damage. We'd like to keep her for a few days for observation."

"Good Luck with that one," Alexis smirked as she reminded Robin of Sam's dislike for hospitals.

Dante had called Lucky to inform him Sam woke up. Dante seemed to think that Sam needed to give a statement right away. Lucky already had evidence, but was on his way to the hospital to get Sam's statement about the accident.

Danni sat on the floor of the waiting room while Alexis and Robin talked. She didn't really understand what the grow- ups were talking about and she really wanted to see her mommy. She eyed the hallway and the short walk to her mother's room and decided she'd walk down there. Fortunately, the guards were right behind her and when she got to the room, she was greeted with 2 men that had followed her and Dante. She didn't see her mother or her bed. Dante bent down to the little girl's level. "Mommy had to have some tests to make sure she's better. She'll be back soon," he explained.

"I know she will, she promised and Mommies keep all their promises. Mine does."

Dante signaled to the guards that Danni was fine, but asked that they let Alexis know the little girl was in the hospital room. As Dante stood up and held the little girl's hand, Ronnie Domestico marched down the hall. Ronnie looked into the room.

"Well what do we have here? Morgan's whore has disappeared," he chuckled.

"Ronnie, not in front of the child."

"Oh yeah I forgot she was Daddy's mistress once too, so you will be the good son and protect her.," Dante tried to get Ronnie to be quiet. He didn't know if Danni understood what Ronnie was saying, but Dante knew it was not the time or the place. "Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, and company are going down and soon."

Dante wondered what Ronnie meant by his statement as Alexis walked up.

"Detective Domestico, what brings you to my daughter's room?" Alexis asked, as she remembered the information Lucky had shared with her earlier in the day.

"Ma'am I'm just here to check on Ms. McCall."

"Well Dante's got it covered. Thanks for your concern." Alexis said in as polite a voice as she could muster.

Ronnie left the area, wondering where Sam was and what her condition was like.

"Dante, thank you for watching Danni, but your primary focus is Sam. You need to go down to the MRI area and keep an eye on her."

"Yes, Miss Davis."

As Dante walked away, Danni walked up to Alexis and tugged on her skirt a little. Alexis picked her up and Danni said something Alexis didn't quite understand. "Nanna he's a mean man."

"Who's a mean man?"

"The one that left first. He is mean to mommy and she doesn't like him" The little girl uttered the information with such confidence, Alexis was amazed. Alexis wondered just what secrets Ronnie Domestico had been hiding and how a 3 year old was able to see right through him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by slowly for Jason. The paperwork was being put in order, it needed another signature. It felt as if he was being given the run around. Claire Walsh had been surprisingly helpful, but all Jason could think of was Sam in the hospital and their daughter vulnerable and confused. Jason knew that Sam loved Danni and did everything to protect her and keep her safe. Sam was the mother Jason always knew she would be. Jason remembered he first fell in love with her as they prepared to bring Lila into the world. Sam was unsure about parenthood at first, but as time went on, she was more comfortable with the idea and she read every book she could. Jason realized all of the moments he had missed with Danni including her first steps, her first word, and the list went on and on. Sure Jason had talked to her on the phone, seen pictures, and watched videos but it wasn't the same. Sam was so strong through all this and here she was hurt again. Jason spent those few days sitting in his cell and thinking about all he had put Sam through. He was angry he had lost years he knew they'd never get back.

Jason knew he had a phone call and decided he would call Sam. The guard escorted him to the phone. He dialed the number to Sam's hospital room and waited.

"Hello," Her voice sounded so angelic.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hi Baby," she smiled as she talked to him. She was actually feeling much better and couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, "I am feeling great. I miss you so much. I think I will be released later today. I have a lot of bruises, but you know I'm a survivor."

"Survivor, that's you for sure. You're so strong; I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

"You know, I have the perfect thing in mind for when we both get home, wanna guess what?" she teased him playfully on the phone to ease his mind.

"I don't know."

"I'll give you a hint… it involves soap."

"I don't know, doing the laundry?" he asked even though he knew what she meant.

"No silly, I think we should take a bubble bath."

"A bubble bath, hmm we'll see." Jason grinned to himself just picturing her beautiful naked body in his arms with the warm water and bubbles around them. Then he remembered one of the main reasons he called. "Sam what's going on with Franco. Are you and Danni safe?"

"Jason we're fine," she tried to reassure him even though she wanted him there to feel better. "We haven't heard a word from Franco in several days. Lucky is convinced Ronnie is involved, so they've been keeping an eye on him. Mac really needs some of his police force back, so I think they're backing off on the police soon, but Danni and I will be fine. Chuck had to leave town for a family emergency, but Danni and I still have Max and Milo."

"Well Sam, I'm coming home soon. They are holding up the paperwork, but Claire says by the end of the week there shouldn't be anything else they can do and I will get Spinelli on finding Franco. Be careful."

"OH Jason I can't wait until you come home. We'll be safe. I love you."

"I love you too," Jason said as he realized how much he really loved that woman and needed to be with her and their daughter.

As Sam said goodbye to Jason she realized how much she needed him. She was wiping away the tears when Lucky walked into her hospital room.

"Hi Sam, what's the matter," he asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just an emotional wreck Lucky," as she answered she bit her lip, knowing that Lucky would know there was more.

Lucky didn't press her for information. Instead he proceeded with the bad news. "We have nothing on Franco. We know Ronnie was involved, but we obtained our proof illegally, so we're working on finding ways to make it admissible in court. So for now, we need to remove most of the police guards." He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Sam, I know you like to solve things on your own and you're an awesome PI, but please let the police keep working on this. You are going to be released. Take Danni and stay at home. Let your friends and family take care of you and let the police catch Franco."

"Lucky, I'm not going to try and do too much. I just-"

Their conversation was interrupted when Alexis and Danni came into the room. "Mommy," the little girl yelled as she ran into the room carrying a bag of Sam's clothes and stopped at her mother's bedside.

"Hi baby," Sam said softly and smiled.

"Today you're coming home! I'm soooo excited!" the little girl was smiling from ear to ear and her blue eyes sparkled. Sam could see Jason's grin in her eyes.

"Me too. I can't wait to have some time with my girl. What do you want to do first?" she asked her daughter as Lucky lifted Danni up into the bed and Sam kissed her cheek.

"I don't know, we could paint our nails. Krissy messed mine up." She said as she pointed to a finger. Nobody could do anything as well as Sam in Danni's eyes.

"Sounds like a plan. Now all I need is to get dressed and sign some papers."

"Mommy can we go to Kelly's for dinner?"

"We'll see sweetie. Maybe." Sam didn't want to say no, but she didn't know if she'd be up to it.

Alexis and Lucky both realized that Sam needed some alone time with her daughter and likewise Danni needed time with her mother. They had both stepped out into the hall after Lucky lifted Danni up into the bed.

"Lucky, what's going to happen when she goes home?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know Alexis, but I told Sam she should stay close to home, since there will be fewer policemen available and Chuck had to go out of town."

"Well I think Sam should bring Danni and come stay at the lake house for a few days."

"And we all know how independent Sam is." Lucky chimed in.

Alexis grinned. "As a mom I understand her trying to get things back to normal for Danni, but as a mom I'm worried about my daughter."

"Jason should be released any day Alexis."

Robin interrupted them as she walked up and joined the conversation.

"Do I even need to ask if Sam's ready to go home?"

"Ha," Alexis laughed. "She was ready the minute she woke up and she's been a handful of a patient ever since."

"Let me go in and examine her and I'll finish her release papers."

"I'll take Danni"

"She's fine Alexis. Let her stay with her mother." Robin understood how much Sam had missed her daughter in the days she had been in the hospital.

After Robin has examined Sam, she left the room for her to get dressed and within the hour, Sam was in a wheelchair with Danni on her lap, leaving General Hospital. It felt great, but the reality of the world was starting to set in.

When they got to Sam's apartment, Alexis insisted on making sure everything was perfect. She had gone grocery shopping, done the laundry and cleaned.

"Mom, thanks for everything, but we will be fine," Sam said as they walked into her apartment. Danni went back to her room to retrieve some pictures she had made for Sam.

"Honey, I know you will, but I missed so much time taking care of you and now I'm here and I want to help."

"Mom, you've been a rock for Danni and for me and I can't thank you enough."

"Sam, that little girl is amazing. You're a wonderful mom and despite the circumstances with Jason, she's thriving…that's because of you." Alexis took Sam's hands and looked into her daughter's eyes as she continued to speak. "I spent a lot of time despising Jason because of my own experience with Sonny, but as I've listened to him on the phone with Danni and talked to him about you, I realized he truly loves you and he loves that little girl. Sam I pray that you and Danni will be first in his life when he gets released." Sam looked at Alexis as she spoke the words Sam had been pondering while she and Jason had been separated. It was true. The Jason she fell in love with was always trying to save the day and he had put everyone else before her, but she had hoped that would change. After all, they had a daughter now.

"Mom it means a lot for you to say that. Jason and I have a lot to talk about, but we'll be ok…you know what we'll be better than ok," as Sam spoke she thought of a conversation she and Jason had.

Alexis liked that she and her daughter had shared that moment. She and Sam hadn't always had the best relationship, but it was slowing getting better.

"See what I made?" Danni asked as she jumped onto the couch beside Sam and showed her all of the pictures she had drawn while Sam was in the hospital. As she got to the last one, she said, "This is my favorite Mommy. It's you, me, and Daddy and we are on the beach in Hawaii."

"Sweetie I can't wait until we go there. It will be soon."

"Like when I'm 4?" Sam had been telling Danni that after her 4th birthday Jason would be released.

"I don't know," she said as she smiled and shook her head, "it may be sooner than that. We just have to wait and see."

Alexis wanted Sam to have time with her daughter, so she said goodbye to them and left the apartment. She made Sam promise to call if she needed anything at all.

Two men met down at the pier. "She's out of the hospital and in her apartment. The girl's there too," one of them said to the other.

"The police guards are gone and we've got a day or so until Morgan is out. So we make the move now and then Morgan will be in a position to retaliate."

"The apartment building is crawling with guards and security. I know the perfect place."


	8. Chapter 8

Ronnie Domestico hated Sonny Corinthos with a passion and for him, Jason Morgan enabled Sonny. He and an old pal Franco had been trying to stop Jason Morgan for several years. The way they saw it, if they messed with Jason, Sonny would be shut down. Franco was brilliant. He knew how to play the game and keep them guessing. Ronnie had been putting things into place for weeks. He enabled Franco to kidnap Jason's daughter long enough to take some photographs and scare Sam. He distracted the police guards long enough to slip the DVD into Sam's apartment. He was disappointed when he tried to shut Sam down from the accident and she came back a fighter. Ronnie even arranged for Sam's guard, Chuck to be called out of town for a family emergency. He was ready to make a move. He met Franco on the pier late one night. They both knew that Sam would not be able to sit at home all day and that's when they would strike. He considered hiring some men to take care of the dirty work, but decided it was better if he did it himself.

Sam awoke with her daughter sleeping beside her and although she was in pain, the only thing that would make it better would have been to have Jason lying there with them. Danni slept soundly and Sam didn't move, as she didn't want to wake her. She knew that her daughter had been through a lot in the past few days and she probably finally felt comfortable, so Sam wanted her to sleep. The phone rang and Sam knew she couldn't get to it without moving. It wasn't late, but it had been a long night. She and Danni had done some girly things and Danni had fallen asleep on the sofa with Sam while watching a movie, Danni was safe and Sam was home. Sam reached for her cell phone on the coffee table and she answered in a whisper.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam, did I wake you?"

"You didn't, but I don't mind being woken up by you," she answered knowing that Jason's voice was enough for her in that moment.

"Maybe by Friday this time I can wake you up with more than a phone call."

"Jason, are you serious? Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Sure does, Friday afternoon I should be released and I'm coming home to you and Danni."

"I can't wait! Jase, I love you."

"I love you too Sam and I want to thank you for waiting for me. I know it hasn't been easy and-"

"Jason, stop, it was never a question," she whispered.

"Sam are you ok, why have you been whispering?"

Sam smiled, "because there's a little munchkin attached to my leg and I don't want to wake her."

"Sam, she's amazing. I can't wait to finally hold her."

"She's definitely got the a little bit of me and a whole lot of you. You know she is brave and practical just like you Jason."

"And she's beautiful, stubborn, and persistent just like you," Jason laughed as he spoke. In the conversations he had with Danni, he knew that she had received the stubborn and persistent gene.

"All I know is that she was conceived in so much love and I can't wait for us to be together."

"Sam I have to go, but I love you and hopefully it won't be long."

"I love you too and I hope not either."

Sam sat and listened to the stillness and the quiet and she imagined Jason coming home and being there with her and Danni. She couldn't wait to order Chinese food, watch movies, and just spend time together. Sam decided to stay on the couch and even though she needed some pain medicine, she didn't want to wake her sleeping daughter, so she thought of happy times with Jason and Danni to get through without the pain meds. Sam was purely exhausted and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up to find Danni playing with her hair. "Good Morning, baby girl. How'd you sleep?" she asked her daughter.

"Good Mommy, but we didn't go to bed," the little girl answered innocently.

"I know, isn't that silly," she said to her daughter as she grabbed her in her arms and kissed her all over her face. Danni laughed and giggled. She loved moments like this and it had been a while since her mom was there. All of a sudden Sam groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" the little girl asked.

"Mommy is still sore from the accident and I need to take some medicine to help me feel better," Sam explained as she carefully stood up and stretched, her body was stiff and in a lot of pain. She realized the sofa was probably not the best choice for a bed. She didn't care, it was worth having her daughter in her arms feeling comfortable and safe. After she took some medicine and drank some water, she looked at her daughter. "What would you like for breakfast sweetie?"

"Umm- how about pancakes from Kelly's?" Danni asked with a smile.

"I'd love to go to Kelly's honey but Mommy can't right now, I'm still sore," Sam said knowing that she probably could make it, but her guards were limited and she knew that she was vulnerable, so she didn't want to risk it. Danni had a disappointed look on her face. "-but sweetie I have an idea," Sam said as she reached for her phone.

"Hey Maxie, how are you? I have a favor to ask."

"Sam, where are you? How could you not tell me you are home. What do you need? A manicure, a pedicure, a new wardrobe, what?"

"Maxie do you think you could pick up an order at Kelly's for me this morning? I am really not able to go out. I don't want to cook and I need to feed Danni breakfast."

"Sure Sam, anything for you."

"Thanks Maxie. I knew I could count on you." Sam hung up the phone. She loved the friendship she shared with Maxie. Despite her unique ways, Maxie had really been a rock for Sam in the last four years.

"Thanks Mommy." Danni said as Sam hung up the phone.

"You know I'd do anything for you baby girl." Sam said as she lifted her up and swiftly put her back down because of the pain. "Sorry sweetie, Mommy needs to take it easy today."

After Maxie brought breakfast, she visited for a few minutes. Alexis called later that morning to check on Sam and Danni. Sam spent most of the day resting with Danni by her side. They read stories, played games, and watched movies. By evening Sam felt very good. Most of the pain was gone and she had been moving around more and more. When her little girl innocently asked if they could go to Kelly's, Sam couldn't resist. It was getting late, but Sam decided they could make a quick trip. She was going a little stir crazy anyway. Max and Milo were busy working on something for Sonny, but Sam insisted they would be fine. No one had heard from Franco in weeks. Just in case, Sam got ready to go with her knife and gun. She hid these things easily from Danni, she never wanted her daughter to experience violence, but she needed to keep them safe.

When they arrived at Kelly's, Mike took their order. It seemed that most of Port Charles had Dannielle Emily Morgan wrapped around their finger. It wasn't hard to do. While Mike was preparing their order, Michael walked in. Danni was excited to see the young man. Michael really felt guilty that Jason had been in prison and tried to spend time with Danni, as he was very grateful for all Jason had done for him.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Hey Michael, we were just going a little stir crazy and needed to get out for a while," Sam said.

"Don't you think you should be careful?"

"Oh we will," Sam said.

"Hey Michael," Danni asked, "Do you want to have cookies with us?"

"Sure," Michael replied. He couldn't resist the little girl.

Sam, Danni, and Michael were the only ones in Kelly's eating their sandwiches and cookies and Mike decided to go in the back to clean up. They were sitting at a table. Sam was facing the door and Danni was sitting across from her with Michael at her side. Sam looked up and what she saw terrified her. She bent down and whispered in Michael's ear, "Take Danni somewhere safe now. Don't do anything until you here from me."

"What?" Michael asked nervously.

"Just go, get my baby out of here. Baby, go with Michael, now." Just then Michael picked Danni up and followed Sam's instructions. When he got upstairs to a vacant room, he locked the door and called Lucky. He could tell Danni was scared. She was crying and had no idea why she left the room. Michael held her in his arms and rubbed her back. "Danni, don't cry. It's going to be ok. I'm going to protect you just like your Dad protected me."

"What about Mommy?"

"Mommy will be fine, she is a fighter!" Michael tried to reassure her, but he knew Sam was weak. He admired her for putting her daughter's safety first. Michael continued to hold the little girl in his arms.

Sam saw Franco and Ronnie as plain as sight walking into Kelly's. Ronnie walked in first and he walked up to Sam and grabbed her wrists. "Come with me and nobody gets hurt." In that moment, all Sam could think about was keeping her daughter safe. He prayed that Danni was safe and Michael had called Lucky. As they walked outside, Franco was feeling Sam, trying to find her gun. Sam put up as much of a fight as she could and she broke away from the men, which caused them to pull their guns. Sam drew hers. She knew that she had the perfect opportunity to put an end to this. A confrontation emerged and a round of gunfire went off. Sam had shot Ronnie in the leg and was able to get his gun, Ronnie's bullet missed Sam, and he was shut down. Franco was standing across from her.

"You know you won't do it, you've had the chance before," Franco taunted her. As he spoke, Sam became furious. Just then she heard a bullet shot. It was Lucky. He had shot Franco in the chest and he had fallen to the ground. Lucky immediately went over to Sam who was still in pain and shaken up. Ronnie was lying there. Lucky called for an ambulance. Sam was shaken up, Lucky hugged her. "It's over."

"Thanks for all the police support." Sam said sarcastically.

"Where's Danni?" Lucky asked.

"Michael took her and I told him not to come down until he heard from me. Lucky I need to go to her, but I don't want her to see this."

"Sam, you're going to have to give your statement. This is clearly self- defense."

Michael sat in the empty room with Danni in his arms. He had heard the gun shots and wanted to go check on Sam, but knew she could take care of herself. Jason would want him to take care of his daughter. Or maybe Jason would want Michael to take care of the men. Even after four years, Michael struggled with every decision he made. As he held Danni, he covered her ears. He didn't want her to experience some of the things he had as a child. There was a knock on the door.

"Michael, it's me open up!"

"Mommy!" The little girl recognized her voice.

Michael opened the door and she knelt down to hug her little girl. Sam could tell Danni had been crying. "It's ok baby, we're safe."

Then Sam looked at Michael. "Thank you Michael. You are a hero. I couldn't have done this without you," after Sam spoke, she pulled him into a hug as she held her daughter. "Jason will be so grateful."

Then Sam looked at her daughter and said, "Mommy has to talk to the police. Nanna is going to meet us here and take you home. I'll be there later."

After Alexis arrived and Sam received her lecture, Alexis took Danni and Michael and Sam talked to the police. Fortunately, Lucky was there and there were witnesses to support self-defense. Sam was exhausted, but felt a sense of relief because Franco was no longer a threat. The evidence against Ronnie was also strong, so it looked like there would be a good case against him. The next two days passed quickly and all Sam needed now was Jason.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat on the sofa in her apartment. In the last hour she must have checked the clock 15 or 20 times. She couldn't believe everything they had endured in the last few weeks. Danni was sitting on the floor playing with some dolls and Sam was sitting there waiting impatiently as she pretended to thumb through a magazine. Jason had called her an hour ago to say he had received his belongings and he was on his way home. Sam couldn't believe the moment she had been waiting for was almost here. Within minutes Jason would be holding her and Danni in his arms and they would be together as a family. Sonny sent a car to pick Jason up so Sam could stay with Danni, but Sam was getting rather impatient. She had waited for this moment for a long time. Sam did not dress up very much, but for the occasion, Maxie helped her choose a red dress that fit her well and she looked good. She dressed Danni in a purple sweater with a purple and green plaid skirt.

"Mommy, what's wrong, will Daddy like me for real?" She asked looking up from the floor and noticing her mother's impatience.

"I'm just getting excited. I can't wait to see your Daddy and baby you know he already loves you very much and can't wait to see you and hold you in his arms," she reassured her daughter.

"Ok just checking," the little girl said.

Just then the door flew open and Sam stood up as she and Jason nearly ran to meet one another. Both were EEEEing and Danni was a little startled. Jason picked Sam up in his arms and spun her around. The couple stared at one another for moments that seemed to last forever.

"I've missed this," Jason said as he held the back of her neck and looked deeply into her eyes. Finally their lips met and they began to kiss passionately. As his tongue entered her mouth and she moaned softly, they were completely lost in one another. As Jason pulled Sam closer and moved his arms down to her waist, she could feel the bulge in Jason's pants and wanted nothing more than for him to take her right there, but as she felt a tug on her dress, she heard a small voice, "Mommy."

Jason and Sam broke the kiss and looked down at their daughter and laughed. "Hey baby, Daddy and I are just really excited to see each other." Sam scooped her little girl up in her arms and said, "Danni, meet your Daddy."

Tears filled both Sam and Jason's eyes as Sam held their daughter between them.

"He's big, why are you crying?" their daughter asked innocently.

"Danielle Emily Morgan I have been waiting for a very long time to be close to you and your mommy like this and I love you very much," Jason said as the tears streamed down his face.

"I love you too Daddy. You are bigger than your pictures. Mommy told me all about you."

"She did?" Jason said questionably as he got the devilish grin on his face that only Sam and now apparently his daughter could bring out.

Danni reached her arms out towards Jason, indicating she wanted him to hold her. As he held his daughter, he looked into Sam's beautiful brown eyes and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for waiting. She's absolutely perfect. THIS is perfect," he whispered to her as he held his daughter for the first time.

"Well I think so too," Sam said as she took a step out of Jason's arms and sat down on the sofa. Jason put Danni down on Sam's lap and sat beside her. As he sat down, he pulled her into his arms. Sam comfortably laid her head on Jason's shoulder and Danni adjusted herself and curled in Sam's arms. Jason ran his fingers through Sam's hair and then Danni's. His daughter reminded him of her mother in so many ways. He couldn't believe it had been this long. None of them said a word, they basked in the moments of silence. Jason took in the sight of Sam and their child, he loved the touch of their hair, and the smell of vanilla that radiated off of them. Jason smiled, his life was good.

"So when are we going to Hawaii?" Danni asked as she broke the silence.

Sam and Jason both laughed. "Let's give Daddy a few days to get adjusted and for us to plan our trip."

"I can't wait," the little girl said.

"Neither can I," Jason said to his daughter. "Hawaii is beautiful. There's a lot to do on the beach and in the water, you will love it."

"I love you Daddy," Danni said.

"I love you too," Jason said as he looked into his daughter's eyes that mirrored his own.

"And I love both of you, " Sam said. She loved this moment, but it was getting late and she knew her daughter was exhausted, "All right princess, time for your bath so you can get some sleep for a full day with Daddy tomorrow."

"Does Daddy like baths?" the little girl asked.

Sam chuckled to herself. "As a matter of fact, Daddy LOVES bubble baths." Jason gave Sam a look and she knew he would make her pay later, but she loved it. "He could probably help me give you your bath tonight."

Sam knew she needed to get moving to get Danni ready for bed, but she didn't want to end the moment she was sharing with Jason and their daughter. After all that had happened, she couldn't believe she was sitting there in Jason's arms with their daughter. Sam was glad that she had taken care of Franco and Ronnie, now hopefully things would settle down and she, Jason and Danni could share some happiness. Her daughter was jabbering to Jason telling him all about the things she liked. Jason was listening intently and loving every minute of it, but Jason's hands were also roaming all over Sam's body over her dress, God how she wanted him. She knew she had to get up and soon.

"Ok sweetie, go get your pajamas and meet me in the bathroom." Danni got up and headed to her bedroom.

"Jason, what are you trying to do in front of our daughter?" Sam asked as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sam, I couldn't help it- it's been so long," Jason said as he chuckled.

"I know I want you too, but I'm not exactly prepared to discuss the birds and the bees with our 3 year old." She pulled the cotton on his shirt and rubbed her hands over his chest. Then she took her mouth and sucked on his neck and kissed his ear as she whispered, "Later and I promise it'll be worth the wait," and with that Sam walked away to meet her daughter and give her a bath. Jason just sat there and smiled as he pictured all the things he wanted to do to Sam that night and in the nights to come. Jason didn't know if he could wait. As he became lost in his thoughts, he was startled when Danni walked in front of him on the sofa.

"I thought you liked bubble baths Daddy?" Danni asked him.

"I do, but I know Mommy likes them more," Sam walked in as Jason was speaking.

"Likes what more?" Sam was unsure of what to expect as she asked.

"Bubble baths, and mommy is good at baths" the little girl replied. She pulled on Jason's hand. "But I want you to read my bedtime story." She led Jason back to her room and Sam just smiled. She knew Danni already had Jason wrapped around her finger and she loved watching him interact with their daughter. Sam stood in the doorway of the bedroom as Jason read several bedtime stories.

Finally Sam walked in and said, "All right, time to say good night. Give your Daddy and I a big hug and kiss." Sam bent down as Danni said good night to both she and Jason. It was a little moment she had been waiting for since the day she brought her daughter home from the hospital. As they walked out of Danni's bedroom, Sam slowly closed the door and whispered to Jason, "You're a natural. You're great with her."

"So are you. She's amazing Sam, just like you."

"Do you hear that?" Sam whispered.

"No," Jason replied with a confused look on his face not knowing what to hear.

"Exactly," she said. "Danni's out, and we haven't had any surprise visitors… Jason we're alone."

"Oh and what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, I need to start by getting out of this dress and getting a shower. You can join me if you'd like."

"Sounds incredible," Jason said as he followed her to the bedroom and then into the bathroom.

Sam turned the water on so it could warm up and Jason walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. Then he turned her around in his arms and covered her mouth with his. Within seconds, they were kissing passionately and their tongues were battling for control. As they kissed, Jason used his fingers to gently slide the straps down on her dress as he unzipped the back. He pulled his lips away from hers and began kissing her neck as her dress fell to the floor. Jason's hands roamed down over her thighs and he was loving every minute of this. Sam slipped out of her panties and unclasped her bra. He pulled away from her and stood to look at Sam's gorgeous body. Her breasts were so full and hard, her skin was olive and perfect. Jason could stare at her forever, but his erection was telling him he needed to be inside of her. Jason saw Sam's bruises and was reminded of all she'd been through. She knew he was staring at them and whispered, "Jason, I'm all right." She moved closer to him and pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed him all over his chest as her hands unzipped his jeans. Within a few minutes both were naked.

"Time to shower," Sam announced as she stepped in. Jason followed her. She was going to make him wait for this and it was driving him crazy. Once they were inside the shower, Jason's hands settled on either side of Sam's waist. His hands on her felt so good, she loved feeling safe with him again. As they stood there, Jason continued to slide his hands over her wet skin. Exerting slight pressure, he pulled her back against his burgeoning manhood. Lowering his head, Jason nibbled on the tender skin below her right ear. "Mmm you taste good," Jason said as Sam softly moaned. She was enjoying this so much. Jason's hands slid all over her body and cupped her breasts. He loved exploring the body he had been dreaming about for so long. His thumbs rubbed back and forth over her button-hard nipples, he nipped her ear and slid his open mouth down over her neck, across her shoulder, back up the other side. His hot breath skated over her skin, reminding her of how much she needed him. Sam let out a sigh of pleasure as his hands roamed downward and his fingers slipped between her thighs. She loved how his fingers explored her with a gentle sensuality that drove her crazy. Sam was like a wilted flower when Jason found the sensitive nub he had been seeking. Her head rested against Jason's chest and Sam could barely stand. When she and Jason were together her body seemed to hum.

Sam stepped away from Jason. "Let's not forget why we're here. Time for me to wash you," Jason looked at her intently. He loved how she drove him crazy. Sam squeezed some shower gel onto her hand. She lathered it together and looked at Jason and licked her lips. When she had a mound of thick lather in her palms, she slowly ran her hands over Jason's back and shoulders in a circular motion. She moved her wet and soapy hands over his muscular chest carefully. Jason moaned, it felt so incredible to have her hands all over him. Sam cupped her sudsy hands over Jason's tight ass and swirled her fingers over his slick body. She massaged and squeezed every inch of his ass and was delighted with the sounds of pleasure he made. Sam's fingertips danced over the points of his hipbones, the hollow beneath them and she edged lower. Sam massaged and stretched his dick. He was hard and she wanted to make him feel good. He moaned, "Yes baby" as her slender fingers closed delicately around him. Her gaze was caught by his as her fingers gently continued to touch him.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. "Time to rinse," he announced as he supported her with one arm around her waist. As he turned to allow the shower spray to hit both of them, mounds of lather rolled down their bodies and disappeared into the drain. Putting his hands on either side of her waist, Jason lifted Sam easily above his head and Sam clutched his shoulders for balance. She wrapped her legs around Jason and he turned and pressed her back against the inner tile wall of the shower stall. Holding her gaze, he lowered her, letting her slide slowly down the slippery tile. "Oh!" She sucked in a sharp breath, she smiled and her eyes widened as she felt his sex nudge that most sensitive part of her, the part that had burned and throbbed with need for years. She dug her fingernails into Jason's flesh. He continued to slide her down the wall, entering her with excruciating slowness. All the while, his gaze remained locked in hers. Sam could feel herself stretching as his rigid shaft filled her, completing her once again. She had wanted this for so long and it felt so good. At first, neither of them could speak or move. They both breathed hard and smiled at one another, locked in the most intimate embrace. Finally Jason leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "I missed you," he whispered against her lips. "Me too," she said. Then he began to move. Jason's movements were slow at first, but with each thrust of his hips, the rhythm grew stronger, faster, and more intense. Sam normally moved with him, but it had been so long and she was filled with such emotion, all she could do was curl her arms around Jason's neck, bury her face against the top of his shoulder, and hold on. Sam thought she was going to explode from sensory overload. All at the same time, she was aware of the slick tiles of the shower, the cold tiles, the warm spray of water, and the heat and hardness of Jason's body. The friction of their skin sliding together was too much. Jason was in no better shape; he continued to drive into her with passion as his hands cupped her ass. She was amazing. Sam's climax triggered Jason's and he drove hard into her one last time. They collapsed against one another. Jason turned the water off and he smoothed a strand of wet hair off her face. "I love you, " he said. "I love you too," she replied. A few moments passed and they stared intently at one another. "You can put me down now." Sam's knees were weak. Jason picked her up again as they stepped out of the shower and looked at their clothing on the floor. They used a towel to dry one another off, both feeling completely satisfied with their reunion. Jason pulled Sam close, their naked bodies touching and his hands around her waist. "We should probably get some res t. We've got lots of time to make up for, but we have forever to do it," he said as they stood there.

"Ok," she said as she nodded and stepped out of his embrace. She put a robe on and handed him one as she walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait. I'll be back," she said with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning came quickly. After Jason and Sam had showered, she checked on Danni and when she returned to the bedroom they spent most of the night making slow, sweet love to one another. As the light streamed in the window, Jason lay in bed staring at Sam sleeping peacefully in his arms. "_Damn she's beautiful, I am so blessed_," he thought to himself. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Thanks for waiting." He watched as Sam smiled in her sleep and realized how exhausted she had been. With Franco, Ronnie, her accident and Jason stuck in Pentonville, she had been strong, but in Jason's arms she felt safe and rested comfortably. As he and Sam lay there naked with only a sheet covering them, he heard the door open.

"Morning!" Danni exclaimed as she walked over to Jason.

Jason put a finger on his lips. "Shh… Mommy's sleeping."

"Can I get in bed with you guys?" The little girl asked innocently. Jason thought for a moment and wondered how he could get out of this one.

"Tell you what, Danni since we're awake and Mommy's sleeping, why don't I come lay in your bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"OK," she replied as Jason felt a sense of relief coming over his face. He carefully moved away from Sam and put on a pair of boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt. He walked down the hall to his daughter's room. She was laying there waiting for him with some books and stuffed animals in her hand. In that moment, he realized he couldn't love anyone more than he loved Danni and Sam.

"Slide over princess," Jason said as he crawled into bed with his daughter.

"Daddy I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

"Me too," he said as he put his arm around her and gently kissed her forehead. Jason read two stories to Danni and she sang a few songs to him. Who would have pictured Jason Morgan reading about princesses and singing silly nursery rhymes, but his little girl truly had him wrapped around her finger. He smiled cherishing the simple things and realized all he had missed. Jason knew he would do anything for his family.

"I'm hungry. Let's see if Mommy's awake yet." Danni said to him.

"I have a better idea. Let's make breakfast and surprise Mommy."

"Yummy. We usually eat cereal and fruit." Jason smiled remembering how Sam couldn't cook.

"Well today's a special day, let's make some eggs."

Jason and Danni walked to the kitchen. He pulled a stool up to the counter, so she could join him in cooking. Jason got out all of the things he needed to make scrambled eggs and toast. He even found some strawberries. He let Danni stir the eggs and then she watched the toaster while he cooked the eggs.

Sam opened her eyes and felt the empty side of the bed next to her. She wondered if she had been dreaming. Was Jason really home? Then she heard Danni's giggles coming from the kitchen and Jason laughing too. It hadn't been a dream. Jason was home and their family was reunited. Sam smiled as she listened to them in the kitchen.

A few moments later, she heard them coming down the hall and decided she should get dressed. She grabbed the nightgown from the floor beside the bed and quickly put it on. Then she climbed back into bed, closed her eyes, and pretended to be sleeping.

"Mommy's still asleep," she heard Jason say. Jason saw Sam's nightgown was gone from the floor and knew she had been awake at one time.

"Let's be quiet," her daughter replied. Danni walked into the room tiptoeing like a mouse and Jason chuckled. She reminded him so much of a mini Sam. Danni poked Sam's arm. Jason was standing behind her holding a tray.

"Mommy rise and shine," she whispered. Sam smiled, it was a phrase Danni heard her say a few times, so she wasn't surprised, but shocked to hear her using it. She opened her eyes.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Good Morning, we made breakfast," the little girl said proudly as she climbed into bed beside Sam. "Daddy is a good cook."

Sam laughed. "He is?" she questioned playfully.

"Yes we made eggs and toast and strawberries." Sam looked at Jason holding the tray with 3 plates, a glass of orange juice, and 2 cups of coffee. Jason put the tray down in front of Sam and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Good Morning," Jason whispered as he handed her and Danni their plates.

"Wow isn't this a treat, breakfast in bed," Sam said looking over at her daughter who was grinning from ear to ear, obviously very proud of herself and delighted to be enjoying this time with her parents.

After Danni and Sam had their plates, Jason settled on the other side of Danni in bed and they ate. "So what do you want to do today Danni?" Sam asked.

"I want Daddy to go to the park with me." Sam smiled and looked over to Jason who nodded. After being in Pentonville so long, he was looking forward to spending some time outside.

"We can go to the park, but after that I have an idea of somewhere else we can go," Jason said.

Just then Jason's cell phone rang. Sam looked into his eyes and he shrugged. "At least we had some time alone"

"It's Carly," he said looking at the caller id, "Hello-"

"Jason why is it that I have to hear it from Sonny that you're home? Look Jason, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see you—"

"Carly right now I am spending some time with Sam and Danni, they need me and it's been a long time." As Sam heard those words her heart melted, she never expected Jason to say no to Carly, but it really excited her.

"OK, I understand, but tonight you are invited to a party at our house. I am inviting Alexis and the girls, Sonny, Maxie, Spinelli, and a few other people. It's a welcome home party and you're the guest of honor, so be here at 7."

"Carly you know I don't like parties."

"Come on Jason, I am so thankful for what you did for Michael and I know everyone would want to see you and Sam and Danni together. Put on a smile and enjoy."

"Carly I have to check with Sam first."

"Great. See you tonight and I promise I won't bother you until then."

Sam was laughing listening to the conversation. She figured Carly wanted Jason to be somewhere for something and it made her happy to hear Jason say he needed to be with her and Danni.

"What was that all about?" she asked Jason.

"Carly's having a welcome home party tonight… for me."

"Oooh I love parties," Danni exclaimed.

"She didn't get that from you or me," Sam said as Jason smiled. "Word to the wise s-p-e-l-l in front of her."

Jason laughed to himself. "T-H-A-N-K-S for the tip," he said sarcastically as Sam hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"So it's settled today will be our time. We'll go to the park and where ever else Daddy wants to, but tonight we go to Aunt Carly's for a party."

"All right!" Danni cheered. Sam smiled, she didn't know how things could get any better than they were right now.

After a while, Jason, Sam and Danni were finished eating and had put their dishes back on the tray. Sam had settled into Jason's arms and Danni was lying in front of her. In that moment, everything seemed right.

"We'd better get going if we're going to make it to the park and be ready for Aunt Carly's party," Sam said.

"I'll clean these dishes," Jason offered.

"I can help!" Danni exclaimed, she obviously wasn't having any trouble connecting with Jason.

"Well why don't you two work on that and I'll take a shower and then I can get you dressed baby girl."

"I'll take the heavy tray, but why don't you take the trash and these forks," Jason suggested.

"All right Daddy, I love you being here!" Danni said as she walked out of the room with a huge smile all over her face. Jason smiled.

"I've waited so long to see you as a Dad. You're great with her," Sam said to Jason as she pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. He opened his mouth and she moaned softly as their tongues battled for control. Sam pulled away quickly because she knew after the previous night that one thing would lead to another.

"I love you Sam."

"Love you too, you'd better get out there or she'll come looking for you," she laughed as she grabbed her robe and headed into the bathroom.

After Sam, Jason, and Danni shared a leisurely morning cleaning up the breakfast dishes and getting dressed, they were planning to head off to the park. Sam's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID- unknown number.

"Hello-" she said.

"Miss McCall, I'd like to request your PI services," the female voice was soft and unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry but this is my private number, can I schedule an appointment at my office later this week?"

"No, it is imperative that I meet with you today, I will compensate you well."

"Uh-ok, but I need your name and a contact number," Sam was skeptical, but she never turned down a challenge or a case."

"My name is Isabella and I'll meet you at your PI office in an hour," the voice was soft, but firm and Sam was puzzled by the whole conversation. She rolled her eyes questionably and hung up the phone.

"That was really weird," Sam said to Jason, "A woman named Isabella called on my private number and has a PI case that can't wait."

"Sam, be very careful, you just don't know."

"Relax, Jason. I've learned that that beautiful little girl is important and even though I'm a danger junkie, I will be careful. I can take care of myself."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer for a hug, "I know you can, just call me for backup."

"Ok," she said as she pulled away from him. "Can you handle Daddy duty at the park while I check in at the office? I'll call you when the appointment is over and meet you there."

"Sam, please be very careful. I have an errand to run, so we'll do that first and then head to the park. Call me and we'll meet up later."

Danni was over on the sofa watching television. Sam walked over and sat down next to her, turning the tv off.

"But Mommy," the little girl protested.

"Hey sweetheart, I need to talk to you for a minute," Sam waited until she had her daughter's full attention and Jason looked on smiling, Sam was the mother he knew she always would be and Danni was an amazing little girl. "Mommy has to go to work, but you get to stay with Daddy. He is going to run an errand and then he is going to take you to the park. I'll meet you at the park." Sam pulled her daughter closer and hugged her. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mommy!" Danni said.

Sam walked over to Jason who had been looking on. He pulled her in for a kiss. "Be careful," he whispered.

"I will and I'll call for backup."

"I love you. See you soon." Jason said.

"I love you too. Bye Danni. Be a good girl for Daddy."

Sam walked out of the apartment and although she was looking forward to the mysterious case, she didn't like being pulled away from Jason and Danni. It had felt so natural to spend time with them.

Jason and Danni got ready and walked out of the apartment and into the parking garage. Jason's SUV sat there and Sam had left Danni's booster seat. Jason strapped the little girl in. As he sat in the driver's seat, he listened to his inquisitive daughter.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"First we are going to my penthouse and then we're going shopping."

"Shopping?" She asked.

"You and Mommy are so special to me, I want to find something to show you how much you mean to me. Can you keep a secret sweetie?"

Jason and Danni went to the penthouse where Jason showed his daughter where he and Sam used to live. It wasn't the first time Danni had visited the penthouse, but it was the first time she had been there with her father. Jason didn't want to take his daughter away from Sam's place, so he figured they'd live there for now and then find a bigger place later. Jason figured he'd just rent his penthouse to Spinelli and Maxie who had obviously become at home in his place. After they left the penthouse, they did a little bit of shopping and went to the park. As they walked down the path, Danni asked Jason about plans to go to Hawaii. His daughter was laughing and Jason was smiling.

"Hey stranger," a voice called.

Jason looked up and he saw her sitting there with three boys running around. That's when Jason spotted Jake. He realized that his son had grown so much. He wondered if his son knew Danni and if Jake was happy. He knew that at the time he made the right decision for Jake, and realized Danni had a brother.

"Hi Elizabeth. How are you and your boys?" Jason tried to be cordial.

"We're good. Hi Danni," Elizabeth said.

"Hi Miss Liz. Hi Cam, hi Jake, Hi Aiden!" the little girl exclaimed. Jason realized she knew Elizabeth's kids.

"They've grown."

"What are you two up to?"

"We're meeting Sam here soon and then we're getting ready for a party, so it's going to be a busy day. We better move along. Good to see you and the boys Elizabeth." Jason felt his conversation with Elizabeth was awkward and forced. He realized Jake didn't even know him and he and Danni walked further into the park to a play area.

Sam walked into her office to find it empty. She swore she did all the work and that Spinelli was good for his tech expertise, but other than that not a good partner. Sam wondered to herself who Isabella was and what her case could be. She started listening to some messages when the door opened and in walked a petite woman with dark skin and hair. She was dressed in fine clothing and wore lots of jewelry, obviously from a very wealthy family.

"Good Afternoon Isabella, your call sounded urgent."

"Yes Ma'am. I need your help in locating a missing person."

"Who is missing?" Sam asked.

"My brother, Father Mateo Ruiz," the woman said urgently.

Just the name Ruiz made Sam's skin crawl. She wondered what this woman was looking for and if she had any idea of Sam's history with Manny.

"I see, when did you last see your brother Mateo?"

"Well it's been five years since we've seen him and about 3 years since we've heard from him on the phone," the woman continued.

Sam collected information from the woman and promised that she would look into the case and get back to her. Sam wasn't positive she was going to be able to take the case. It brought back a lot of memories, but she knew that Jason would be able to help her figure things out. She was looking forward to working with Jason again.


	11. Chapter 11

As Sam got out of her car at the park, she spotted Elizabeth loading her boys into the car and she saw Jake. She wondered if Jason had seen Jake. Jason had never asked her about him during any of the time he spent in Pentonville, but she knew Jason cared for Jake and wanted him to be happy. She also wondered if Jason had changed his mind about Jake since Danni had been born. She always knew that Jason would be an excellent father and felt badly about Elizabeth taking the opportunity away.

"Hey Sam," Liz greeted.

"Hi Elizabeth," Sam said as she passed by looking for Jason and Danni.

"They're enjoying the swings. I've never seen Jason so happy. He looks good."

"Thanks," Sam said rolling her eyes confusingly. She knew she had made peace with Elizabeth but thought her saying Jason looked good was odd. As Sam continued to walk toward Jason and Danni, she felt Elizabeth's eyes scowling at her. She kept walking until she saw them. Jason was pushing Danni on the swing. He was smiling and Danni was laughing as she begged Jason to push faster. Jason stepped away from the swings and grabbed Sam and wrapped his arms around her pulling him closer. The two shared a tender kiss as Jason's hands wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Danni ," Sam said as she pulled away to check on their daughter.

"We missed you," Jason said as he followed her toward their daughter whose swing was slowing down and coming to a stop. Jason looked at Sam dressed in all black with her stiletto boots and was so turned on. She looked so hot, he couldn't wait until they were alone. He smiled as he watched Sam with Danni.

"Mommy!" Danni greeted Sam by jumping off the swing and running into her arms. She hugged her mother tightly.

"Hey baby girl, were you good for Daddy?" Sam asked as she brushed Danni's hair out of her face and gently rubbed her cheek.

"Sure I was," her daughter replied.

"That's good. What have you two been up to?" Sam asked curiously.

"Lots of importen stuff," the three year old answered.

"Important stuff huh, well it sounds like you were busy."

"We certainly were," Jason piped in before his daughter would ruin the surprise. He checked his watch. It was already 2:00, Danni needed a nap and they needed to be at Carly's by 7:00. The day had gotten away from them quickly. "We should probably get going so we can eat dinner and make it to Carly's on time."

"I see, I missed all the fun because I had to work," Sam said to them.

"What was that case all about?" Jason asked.

"It's actually very interesting, but I'll give you details later," Sam said as she nodded in Danni's direction.

"Ok Mommy time to go, we have a surprise for you," the little girl announced.

"A surprise?" Sam asked. "You know I love surprises. What do you and Daddy have up your sleeves?" Sam asked as she grinned at Jason and her daughter.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," the little girl replied honestly.

Jason chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe that he was standing in the park with Sam and their lovely daughter. He was so grateful that he had both of them in his life and hoped they would be able to spend the rest of their lives together.

Sam stood up as she picked Danni up and placed her into her arms. She settled against Jason's chest as he wrapped his arm around them. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"I'm just so grateful for everything we have and the time we can spend together."

"Me too," she said turning and smiling at him as he kissed the top of her head. They walked to the cars silently, but with smiles all over their faces.

"I need to go to the penthouse and get a few things Sam, I was thinking you could follow me there," Jason said as they reached the car.

"Sure Jason, but I'm going to warn you, the place is well… Maxie and Spinelli have taken it over a bit. It's going to be hard for you to get it back."

"I know, but why would I want to get it back? The only place I want to be is with you and this beautiful little girl," he said as he kissed Danni's forehead.

"I want to ride with Daddy," Danni announced as Sam put her down when they reached the car.

Sam laughed. "I see how it is," she said, "I could just meet you two at home."

"No," Danni said, "Come to Daddy's wif us."

Sam had a soft spot in her heart for the little girl she never thought she'd have, so she obliged without hesitation.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Jason walked in carrying Danni, who had fallen asleep in the car. Sam walked by his side. The first thing she noticed was that the penthouse was cleaner than it had been since Jason left.

"Spinelli must have cleaned up for you," she said.

"Well I gave him and Maxie strict orders and they were to leave for the rest of the day," Jason informed her.

"That kid will do anything for you, I'm surprised he hasn't tried to spend every minute with you since you've been home" Sam said as she laughed, "We should probably put her down, she's going to need her energy for Carly's."

"You're right," Jason said carrying the sleeping child upstairs to the guest bedroom. Jason laid Danni down on the bed and Sam covered her up and put some pillows around her. They softly closed the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Do you hear that?" Sam asked.

"No," Jason said simply.

"We're alone and we've probably got a good hour until she wakes up," Sam said seductively, "We could go into the bedroom and get your stuff together."

"We could, but I'd much rather do this," Jason said as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She moaned as he ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance and she opened quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as his tongue thrust into her mouth. Jason moaned as he kissed Sam passionately. His hand found its way under her shirt as his fingers crawled up her back toward the clasp on her bra. Jason's touch sent shivers down her spine and she could feel a yearning deep in her core. She needed him. Neither would break the kiss that continued for moments. Finally Sam broke away.

"It would be a shame if we woke our daughter," she said as she pulled Jason's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"You know you're never quiet," he said playfully closing the door behind them.

She turned as Jason picked her up, carried her to the bed and laid her down. He pulled her shirt off over her head and unclasped her bra, as her breasts broke free. He smiled in appreciation. Jason's mouth found hers as his hands seemed to be everywhere now and she felt them lightly run up her leg and stop at her thighs. She felt him lift her up as his hand reached and unbuttoned her black jeans and then to the zipper and pull it down slowly as their tongues continued to mate. She reached for his shirt hem and pulled it off his body breaking the kiss for only an instant and they both moaned their approval when their lips met again. She thrust her hips against his and smiled when he groaned and his hands flew to her thighs. He reached and ripped her panties off and threw them aside, "Jason," she moaned as she continued to move against his growing erection.

"You're so wet Sam," he muttered against her lips as his finger slipped inside her as he trailed kisses down her neck and finally captured her hardened bud in his mouth. Sam moved her hands to his head holding him there as he suckled roughly. She moaned and arched into him filling his mouth with her breast.

"Hold on to me," he muttered against her the vibrations causing her to let out a load moan. He covered her mouth thinking of Danni and both smiled. They both pulled back and Jason smiled at her triumphantly as he looked down to see his finger buried inside her. As Jason's finger was buried inside her, she somehow managed to unbutton his jeans and pull them off.

"Jason, I can't wait anymore. I need you inside of me," she said. She pushed her fingernails into his back as he thrust inside of her only to pull out quickly. She couldn't believe he was teasing her like this. He continued to thrust in and out of her as she screamed in satisfaction. Jason had managed to pick up her sweater and cover her mouth. He loved hearing her scream his name, but Danni was still asleep.

"Come for me baby," he said as he continued to thrust.

"Jason," she yelled out as one of his hands trailed down her neck, gently squeezed her breasts that were bouncing on the top of the fabric that was now bunched around her neck. His other hand that held her hips was grasping harder and harder and she knew there would be bruises tomorrow but damn she just didn't care. She felt his finger slide up her swollen lips and rub her engorged clit.

"Oh God Jason. Come with me," she cried as she felt herself fall over the edge. Jason felt as her walls contracted around him, squeezing her tightly. He looked up at her and kissed her as they both came.

Jason pulled out of her and rolled over beside her on the bed. Sam snuggled into Jason's arms and he pulled the blankets over them. He pulled her closer as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too," she said, "So tell me about your day with our daughter."

"It was pretty amazing. We did a little shopping and went to the park. I saw Elizabeth with Jake."

"Shopping huh? How did you feel about seeing Jake?" Sam asked in a concerned voice.

"It makes me happy to see Jake happy. To him, I'm nothing and if that's what it takes for him to be happy and safe, then that's the price I have to pay."

"Jason I support you in everything, but I don't think you have to walk away from your son. Look at Danni, she's been safe and loved and she adores you."

"I love Danni and I will do everything to keep her safe," Jason said honestly as his voice began to crack. Sam knew that seeing Jake had stirred up emotion in Jason.

Sam turned and made sure her eyes met Jason's before she spoke. "I know you love our daughter and it was never a question about her being safe. You've protected Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and even Molly and I know you would have protected Lila," Sam said reassuring Jason as the tears started to fall and Jason pulled her closer. "When I, I mean when we lost Lila, I felt like I lost everything. I didn't realize until Danni was born how much one little person could depend on me," Sam said as tears fell from her eyes. Jason comforted her by holding her in his arms and gently stroking the side of her face with his thumb. "This is what I've always wanted. You, me, Danni and even Jake if that's what you want Jason. I love you and I support you in everything."

"Thank you," Jason said simply as he kissed her forehead.

Sam looked at the clock, "Now as much as I could get used to this, we need to get your things together and get ready for Carly's party."

"Not so fast," Jason said as he turned to face Sam and began trailing kisses all over her neck.

"Jason, at this rate we'll never make it to Carly's," Sam said playfully with a giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason and Sam stayed in bed enjoying the time together, but both knew that Carly would not be happy if they didn't make an appearance at the party. Sam was the first to get up and gather her clothes. Jason followed her. After both were dressed, Jason started to pack some clothes he wanted to take to Sam's.

Sam decided she'd go check on Danni. She opened the door to the room where Danni was and watched as her daughter lie there sleeping soundly. Sam knew that if Danni got too much sleep, she'd regret it later, so she decided to wake her. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Danni. She softly kissed her cheek. "Hey sweetheart, time to wake up."

Danni opened her eyes and was trying to figure out where she was. "Mommy," she whispered.

"Hey princess, we're at Daddy's penthouse right now. We have to get ready to go to Aunt Carly's. I bet Krissy and Molly and Nanna will be there and they can't wait to see you."

"Mommy, do I get to wear my new dress?" her daughter asked.

"Honey I didn't get you a new dress, but we'll find something."

"No, Daddy bought me a new sparkly dress for the party, it's like yours. Maxie picked them out." Sam looked at her daughter confused. The romantic in Jason had obviously come out and Sam wasn't sure if this was the surprise Danni was talking about at the park.

"Hey," Jason said as he entered the room and realized his daughter was awake, "Do you think we have time to order some dinner before we go to Carly's?"

"Well I don't mind being a little late, but maybe we should order from my apartment since we still have to get dressed," Sam said hoping Jason would share some more information about the shopping trip he and Danni had.

"Speaking of that, Danni and I did a little shopping today," Jason offered as Sam looked in amazement. Jason walked out of the room and returned carrying two gift wrapped boxes. He handed one to Danni and the other to Sam.

"Thanks Daddy!" Danni exclaimed. She was excited even though she knew what was in the box. With Maxie's help, she had selected a black satin dress with sparkles on it.

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Sam said as she opened the box. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed as she opened the box to find a lovely black cocktail dress, "But why the new dresses?"

"Well I wanted you to look good if you're wearing this for the first time," Jason said as he handed Sam a small box.

"This one's wrapped too," she noted.

"Yeah the store did that," Danni said and Sam laughed. As Sam opened the small box she saw the most gorgeous diamond ring and she noticed Jason getting down on one knee. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I know it's not the first ring I gave you, but we've been through so much together. I love you Sam and I will love you for the rest of my life. For richer or for poorer in sickness and in health, through good times and bad times I want to spend them all with you. Will you marry me?" he asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

Through the tears in her chocolaty brown eyes she spoke the words Jason had longed to hear. "Yes baby, of course I'll marry you," she answered as placed her hand behind his neck and she pulled him into a kiss. Their lips brushed one another as they both heard their little girl.

"Yes!" she yelled.

Jason and Sam pulled away and laughed. "Come here princess," Sam said as she looked to Danni. "Is this the surprise you've been keeping from me?"

"All day long," the little girl said. Sam knew that Danni was not good at keeping secrets. "Now I have a question, when are we going to Hawaii?"

"Very soon princess," Jason answered, "but first we have to get ready and go to Aunt Carly's."

"It's getting late Jason. I still have stuff here, let's just get ready here," Sam offered.

"I'll order some Chinese," he said.

"Sounds perfect, I'll give Danni a bath and put her in something to eat," Sam said realizing that she and Jason were going to be partners for life. She was thrilled.

Jason had all of the food out on the coffee table, just like old times. Sam had taken time to give Danni a bath and for her to take a shower. She walked down the stairs carrying Danni with both of them in bathrobes. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of Sam.

"Mommy needs you to put her ring on her finger," Danni said.

"We can handle that when we get dressed, but let's feed you first." Sam said.

"We're not eating at the table?" Danni asked.

"Well Mommy and Daddy used to do this all the time and now we get to share it with you baby girl, isn't that exciting?" Sam asked her daughter.

Jason, Sam and Danni ate their food in pure bliss as they giggled and talked with one another. It was a feeling Jason had waited forever for. They were so happy, they lost track of time. Sam's cell phone rang from the desk. She walked over and answered it.

"Hello-"

"Hey Sam how are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic Mom, how are you?"

"Are you and Jason going to this little shin-dig Carly's throwing?"

"We are. We're running a little late because Danni was taking a nap, but we'll be there."

"Well the girls and I are headed out now. I didn't know if you'd want me to take Danni home so you can stay later."

"Thanks Mom, let's play it by ear. I can't wait to see you."

"All right sweetheart. See you at Carly's."

Sam hung up the phone and placed it back on the desk.

"That was strange. My mom just offered to take Danni from the party, but I told her we'd play it by ear," Sam looked over and told Jason.

"Well that was awfully nice of her," Jason commented. He loved family time, but he also loved alone time with Sam and after their afternoon, he hoped for an eventful night.

An hour later, and significantly late for the party, Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs in his suit waiting for Sam and Danni. He didn't understand what took women so long to get ready as he looked down at his watch for the fourth time. Finally they emerged down the stairs. Sam looked stunning carrying Danni in her black dress with her hair and make-up done perfectly. Sam didn't dress up often, but she had gorgeous features that Jason loved to see her show off.

"You both look very beautiful," he observed.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome yourself," Sam said as she held Danni with one arm and took her free hand and played with his tie.

"I have lipstick on and Mommy curled my hair," Danni announced.

"Well you look very pretty," Jason said as he walked over holding the box with Sam's engagement ring. He opened the box and carefully placed the ring on her finger.

"Fits perfectly," she commented, "Let's get going. I don't want Carly to have a reason to be more upset with us than she already is," Sam said as they walked out of the penthouse.

"Upset?" Jason asked.

"Jason you know it's killing her that you've spent most of your time home with Danni and I instead of Carly and the boys."

"Carly's my friend and she's like family, but you Sam and Danni are my family and Carly's going to need to understand that."

"That's easier said than done," Sam replied as they walked out to the elevator.

As they drove to Carly's, Danni was very talkative.

"Who's going to be at Aunt Carly's?" she asked.

"I know Nanna will be there and Kristina and Molly. You know you love to play with Josslyn and Morgan," Sam answered her daughter.

"And Michael?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure Michael will be there," Sam said recalling the last time Danni saw Michael.

"Good. I want to say thank you," Danni explained.

"Thank you, for what honey," Jason asked.

"I was really scared when we were at Kelly's. Mommy told me bad stuff happened, but Michael kept me safe," Danni explained as plain as day.

Sam couldn't believe how much her young daughter truly understood. Although it had only been a few days since the shooting, she knew it was vivid to Danni. "Jason, he was amazing. I know he was nervous, but he kept Danni out of harm's way and I was so thankful," Sam told him.

"I guess what goes around comes around," Jason said simply.

"Jason I know that protecting Michael was something you had to do. Even though it was only for a short time, it was worth it. Our daughter adores him and I think that's because he's so much like you," Sam said as she grabbed Jason's hand that rested on the gearshift.

"We're here!" Danni announced.

"Remember to be on your best behavior and use your manners," Sam reminded her daughter as she looked toward the backseat.

"Yes, I will," the little girl said.

Jason grinned. Obviously he had missed a lot in the years he was in prison and even though he felt at home with his family, Sam continued to remind him just how great she had been with Danni. Jason unbuckled Danni from her booster seat and handed her to Sam as they walked toward the front door.

Inside the house, Carly was furious. "Where could they be? I throw a party and the guest of honor can't even show up," she said as she paced the floor. Everyone had arrived but Jason and Sam. Everyone was dressed for the occasion and ready to welcome Jason home.

"I spoke to Sam earlier. She assured me they were coming, but were running late. Danni took a nap," Alexis informed them.

"Sam is so scheduled with that little girl, it's no wonder they're late," Carly said as she paced the living room. Carly was obviously just irritated and looking to blame anyone for Jason's absence. Sam had learned to take Carly's attitude with a grain of salt because she just acted out and usually it was on impulse.

"Calm down," Jax said as everyone laughed.

Just then the doorbell rang. Carly greeted Jason, Sam, and Danni at the door. "There you are; I was so worried about you."

"It's good to see you too," Jason said as Carly pulled him into a friendly hug.

Sam was walking behind him with Danni in her arms. "Hi Aunt Carly," the little girl said.

"Hey sweetie. Josslyn is up in her room, why don't you go play with her," she said as she kissed Danni on the cheek. Sam put Danni down and bent down eye level with her daughter, "Danielle Emily I expect you to play nicely, share, and be on your best behavior. Do you understand?" Sam asked. She knew that her daughter had the tough genes and that she needed frequent reminders when playing with other kids. She definitely took after both of her parents.

"Yes Mommy," she said as she ran off.

"Hey Sam, you look gorgeous," Carly said as she pulled the brunette into a hug, "Having Jason home does wonders. Oh my God. You're engaged. Why didn't you tell me?" Carly asked as she noticed the ring on Sam's finger. With that Alexis, Molly, Kristina, Maxie, Robin, and some of the other guests came out to the foyer.

"That's right everyone. Jason asked and I said yes," Sam announced, not expecting it to come out this way, but she wanted everyone in Port Charles to know that she and Jason were going to be married soon.

"Congratulations! The lovers are reunited and will be together forever," Molly said to her sister. "Way to go," she said as she looked Jason's way.

"Do we get to be bridesmaids?" Kristina asked. Sam simply winked at her sisters. She hadn't really thought about the wedding, she was just happy to be marrying Jason and thought of the life they'd share together.

Jason grinned as his eyes met Sam's. Neither liked being the center of attention, but with Carly that was next to impossible. Jason took Sam's hand as they walked into the living room, only to be separated when Carly sought out Jason and began speaking to him. Spinelli greeted Jason as well and began talking about some computer information Jason really did not understand, but after all it was Spinelli and Jason had gotten used to his rambling.

"Congratulations honey!" Alexis said as she walked over. "Now do you know why I offered to take Danni tonight?"

"You knew?" Sam asked.

"Jason informed me of his intentions. We obviously haven't always seen eye to eye, but I know you want a life with him and you deserve to be happy," Alexis said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

The rest of the night, Sam answered questions from everyone in Port Charles about her engagement and wedding plans while Carly kept Jason on a short leash. Alexis had kept up her promise and taken Danni to spend the night with her a little early. Sam was pleased when Jason found her and whispered in her ear, "All I want to do is get you out of that dress."

"I'd like that," Sam said simply.

"Let's say good night and get out of here," he offered.

Carly was disappointed that Jason and Sam were ready to go, but it was getting late. They both thanked Carly for hosting the party and said good night to those that were still there.

As they drove home, Jason asked Sam, "So tell me about that case?"

"It's complicated Jason. I can't handle it on my own."

"Sam I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well a woman named Isabella called me on my private number and met me at my office and asked me to find her brother," Sam explained to Jason.

"That sounds pretty routine. Why is it complicated? Who's her brother?" Jason asked.

"Father Mateo Ruiz, which means she's also the sister of Manny Ruiz. Jason something about this just isn't right," Sam said.

"Did you take the case?"

"Not exactly, I told her I'd let her know. Jason I love the rush of a challenge, but the memories of Manny are too much. I want to run a background check."

As Jason pulled the SUV into the parking space, he looked into Sam's eyes, "I lost you for a long time and now we're together. I'm not going to lose you again- no matter what," Jason gently kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Jase. It means a lot to me. Now let's get inside so we can get out of these formal clothes," she said as she laughed.

"And so I can make love to my fiancé," Jason added.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I hope you are enjoying this story! I am still learning to use this website, but I love writing when I have the time. This story has taken a completely different direction than I ever thought, so I am having to piece some things together. Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone for your feedback!**

The next morning when Sam awoke, she felt Jason's arms around her body and she felt safe and secure. She looked up and realized Jason was staring at her. It had been an amazing night. When they returned from the party, they enjoyed some dancing and a game of Dominoes, where Sam won. Here they were both lying naked after enjoying a night to themselves making love over and over.

"Good Morning," she smiled at him as she reached and stroked his face and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Were you watching me?" she asked.

Jason smiled at her, "I was just thinking about how nice this has been." Jason was right, since he had been home things had been amazing, but he knew that very soon he would need to get back to work and that was something he feared. "I was talking to Sonny last night and he agreed that I could take some time off. I really want to take you and Danni to Hawaii like we planned, but that means you can't take that case."

"Jason, I love my work and it does help pay the bills, but all my life I've wanted this," Sam explained with tears in her eyes.

"What?" he asked her.

"This… you know; you, me and that little girl of ours, I don't need to take that case, but I do want to look into it, something's not right. I mean-"

"Shh," Jason soothed her as he intertwined his fingers in hers. "Don't worry I'm here and I'll have Spinelli look into it. I've also been thinking. Sam I know this is your home and Danni is comfortable here, but I think we need to be somewhere with a little more security and a little more room."

"Are you thinking of house hunting?" Sam asked as she smiled at him.

"If that's what you want," Jason said, "Do you think Danni will adjust to a new home?"

Sam loved how Jason was concerned about their daughter's welfare. In all the time that she had spent with Jason, she had come to expect nothing less. "Baby, Danni feels safe and she feels loved and all she needs is you, me, and the rest of her family," she was ready to tell Jason how perfect their family was when he turned her over and started kissing her neck. He moved up to her lips and his mouth covered hers. She moaned as his tongue begged for entrance. Once his tongue entered, they kissed passionately as Jason's hands moved down her body. First, his hands roamed over her breasts, then around her waist and finally to her inner thighs. Sam could feel Jason's growing erection pressing against her body. "Oh God this is incredible," she thought to herself as a loud scream escaped her throat. She arched her body into his and he entered her slowly and looked deep into her eyes. Sam wrapped her legs around him. Jason's hips began moving, slowly at first and then the rhythm increased as Sam began to meet him thrust for thrust. His mesmerizing gaze held hers as with every thrust his movements grew faster, harder. Her body was tired and worn out, but she loved the feeling of Jason inside her. Her body began to quicken and that gnawing, burning pleasure built. Sam's climax came quickly and she stopped moving.

"Come on, baby stay with me," he encouraged, "That's it, oh yeah baby," he said as he watched her face as the pleasure built. He loved this woman so much it hurt and nobody could satisfy him the way she could.

"Jaaaaasssson," she screamed as with one last powerful thrust Jason sank deep inside her and went rigid, his back arched and his face was gleaming with pleasure. Sam cried out again as the world seemed to explode around her. Jason collapsed onto his back beside her. Neither of them moved, their eyes were closed, their arms were about their heads and they panted for air.

After a while, she felt him turn his head on the pillow next to her. "We're getting pretty good at this," Jason said as he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Well we do get to practice for the rest of our lives," She said as she crawled out of bed.

"Where are you going so soon?" Jason asked.

"Well somebody needs to go pick up our daughter the lake house," she answered, "Wanna join me?"

"I'd say it's pretty quiet around here without our munchkin and as much as I love you, I missed her like crazy, but I want to look into that case for you Sam, so I'm going to go meet with Spinelli. Why don't you get Danni and then we'll meet at Kelly's for lunch," Jason suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she answered quickly as she headed into the bathroom. She and Jason were like a couple of horny teenagers since he had been out of Pentonville and she knew if she lingered, they'd end up never getting out of there.

After Sam went into the bathroom, her cell phone rang. Jason peeked to see that it was Alexis, so he answered.

"Hello-"

"Jason?" Alexis sounded confused as she recognized his voice.

"Yeah Sam's busy at the moment, how's Danni?"

"She's fine. She slept great and she's been wonderful, but I have to get to the office for an 11:00 meeting. I can drop her off or leave her here with Kristina and Molly."

"Sam's getting ready, she should be there soon. Is it ok if Danni stays with Kristina and Molly?"

"No problem," Alexis answered.

"Thank you Alexis for keeping her last night and for being supportive of Sam and I," Jason said as the words he never thought he'd say escaped his mouth.

"Jason, I know Sam loves you, so don't blow this," Alexis said in a firm voice.

"Oh I don't plan to."

"Talk to you later Jason."

Alexis hung up the phone and looked over to find Molly teaching her niece how to play Clue.

"Molly, don't you think Danni is a bit young for that game?" She asked.

"Mom, look at what Sam and Jason do, Danni is a natural at solving mysteries," she answered simply.

"It's fun!" Danni said.

"All right, Danni, you are going to stay with Kristina and Molly. Your Mommy will be here soon."

"And Daddy too?" the little girl asked.

"I'm not sure if Daddy is coming too," Alexis said. "Where's Kristina?" she asked turning to Molly.

"She's in the shower, but we'll be fine," Molly assured her overprotective mother.

Alexis walked over and gave Danni and Molly a kiss before she left for the office. When Alexis left, she didn't noticed the tall man standing outside the lake house. Of course if she had noticed him, she wouldn't have thought anything because he was someone they all trusted.

After Sam had gotten out of the shower, Jason told her about Alexis' call and that Kristina and Molly were going to watch Danni.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he noticed the worried look on Sam's face.

"It's nothing, I guess I'm just a little jumpy after the whole Franco-Ronnie thing. My sisters have the best intentions, I just want Danni to be safe."

"Where's that new guard you hired when Danni was born?"

"Chuck- oh he had to go out of town on family business, but Jason I don't want him following us if you're here."

"Well when he gets back, we can use him in the organization," Jason offered.

"That's good, cause all Danni and I need is you," she said as she pulled Jason into a tight hug.

"I love you," Jason said.

"I love you too and I'll see you at Kelly's," Sam said as she kissed Jason goodbye.

Jason left shortly after Sam and decided he'd check out the building. He found the apartment down the hall where Chuck had been living and realized the guard had been very close to Sam and his daughter. He was having mixed feelings about the business and guards and questioning what was best for his family.

After Alexis left, Molly realized Danni had enough of clue, so she pulled out some coloring books and put them at the table. "I am going to put the game away," Molly said as she walked toward her bedroom. "Kristina, hurry up!" she yelled.

"Hi Danni," a man's voice said as he walked into the lake house.

"Hey!" she said recognizing the man. "I'm going to take you home."

When Molly returned from the bedroom, she noticed Danni was not coloring. "Danni," she called.

"Did you decide to play hide and seek?" she asked.

Molly searched all of the 3 year old's usual hiding spots and began to panic. "Danni come out wherever you are, this is not funny!" All of a sudden, Molly became worried. She had no idea where the little girl had disappeared to. She started to cry and kept calling for Danni.

"Molly?" Sam asked as she walked into the lake house. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Sam, " Molly said through the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"Danni's gone. I left her for a minute to put the game away and I did go to the bathroom to yell at Kristina, but I don't know where she is."

"Whoa- wait a minute Molly, slow down," Sam said as she was feeling nauseous in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong and she could feel it. "Tell me what happened?"

Molly explained the story to Sam as Kristina emerged.

"Danni didn't just disappear," Kristina offered, "Maybe she's outside," Kristina offered.

Sam knew something wasn't right, she could feel it. She dialed Jason's number. "Come on Jason pick up," she said as the phone rang. She got Jason's voicemail. "Baby it's me. Call me. It's about Danni," Sam said. As she hung up she dialed Spinelli's number.

"The Jackal at your~ " he answered.

"Spinelli, is Jason there yet?" she asked.

"No, Stonecold has not arrived. May I ask what troubles Fair Samantha?"

"I need Jason, Danni has disappeared from the lake house."

"Who would take the angelic one?"

"Spinelli- focus. I need you to check the cameras on all the roads near the lake house within the last 30 minutes. We have to find her!" Sam said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Fair Samantha. The Jackal will find the angelic one and will alert Stonecold when he arrives."

Jason arrived at his penthouse and as he was walking out of the elevator, he realized he had a voicemail from Sam. He listened to her message and knew there was something wrong. He dialed her number.

"Jason-" she answered.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It's Danni. Molly stepped away for a minute. She's gone. I'm looking around outside and don't see much so she can't be far. We have to find her. Spinelli is checking traffic cameras, but~"

"Sam, calm down. We'll find her," he reassured his fiancé, but wasn't sure he was reassured himself. This just didn't make any sense. _How could things go from perfect to this, _he wondered.

"Jase, how could we let this happen?" she asked.

"Let me get Spinelli working on some things. I'll call some of the guys we have and I'll be right there. We're going to find her, I promise Sam," Jason said.

Sam, Molly and Kristina walked around outside the lake house. They found some footprints in the grass, but didn't recognize them. There were also tire tracks leading out the back driveway. "Oh my baby girl," Sam said.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Sam I never should have yelled at Kristina and wanted a shower. I should have stayed with her." Molly said.

Sam pulled her little sister into a hug. "Molly this is not your fault. Jason and I are Danni's parents and she's our responsibility. We let this happen, not you."

"Sam, don't blame yourself. You trusted us to take care of Danni and we failed you."

"Well it doesn't matter how this happened, we just need to find her," Sam told both of her sisters. "Kristina, will you call mom?"

While Kristina called Alexis, who was horrified, Molly and Sam continued to look for clues. Sam felt confident Jason could find Danni, but wondered whether they should call the police. She saw Jason's SUV come racing in the driveway. Jason jumped out as he and Sam ran to one another. Jason pulled Sam into a hug. "It's going to be ok, we'll find her," Jason said with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his thumb over Sam's tear-stained cheek.

"Do you think we should call the police?" Sam asked.

"Mom already did," Kristina said as she walked over to the couple. "She was going to call Mac unofficially and then she said it was up to you guys if you wanted to file a formal report."

"I think we should," Jason was the first to answer. "I haven't been working and Sonny doesn't know of anyone else who would take her for something related to the business," Jason said as he grasped Sam's hand tightly.

"Jason, we're her parents, how could we let this happen?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," he said as he kissed her hair. "All I know is that we'll find her."

Alexis' car was the next to race into the driveway. She ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "Sam, I'm sorry I never should have left them," she said.

"Mom, it's not your fault." _If Jason and I hadn't been having sex, I'd have been here_, she thought to herself. Alexis moved over to comfort Kristina and Molly who were feeling very guilt-ridden.

"Sam, we can't change anything," Jason whispered in her ear. "Stop feeling guilty. I'm going to check the footage Spinelli has."

"I'm coming with you," Sam said.

Jason and Sam explained what they were doing. Alexis informed them that Mac was on his way, but that he could get information from Molly and Kristina. "Sam, Mac will keep this unofficial if you want," Alexis reassured her.

"Where are we going?" Danni asked from the back of the SUV she was riding in. "Our apartment building is the other way."

"Oh sweetie, we're going to stop somewhere first."

"I just want my Mommy," she told the man.

"I know and we'll see her soon," he told her. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello-"

"Do you have the child?" a woman's voice asked.

"I do."

"Excellent. Bring her to me and I shall pay you well. This was supposed to happen before Morgan was released, but we'll just have to work around him."

"Very well," he said hanging up his phone. As he placed it on the console, it fell onto the floor, but he didn't realize.

"Danni, I'm going to stop here, would you like a snack?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

He thought for a minute. He couldn't risk taking her inside. "You wait here and I will bring you some cookies, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you," she said.

Danni watched as Chuck disappeared. She didn't know why she wasn't going straight home, but she thought she'd call her Mommy because something didn't seem right. Sam had taught Danni her phone number in case of emergencies and Danni used Sam's cell phone all the time, so she dialed the number and got her voicemail. She left a message, "Hi Mommy, I'm sorry I left Nanna's I fought I was going home. I miss you," she paused for a moment, "and I miss Daddy too."

Jason and Sam were riding over to the penthouse when she heard her cell phone ring. She dug in her pocket, but it was stuck in her jeans. "Damn it!" she said frustrated with herself for all that happened. She kept digging. When she got it, the phone had gone to voicemail. She tried to answer, seeing that it was Chuck and she figured if he was back in town, he could help find Danni. She dialed back, but there was no answer. "Shit," she said softly.

"Who was that?" Jason asked. Sam hadn't seen that angry look on Jason since his return from Pentonville, but she knew he was ready to kill someone for taking their daughter.

"It was Chuck. He must be back. He can help look for her," Sam said. "He left a message." Sam listened to the message and she got a look of confusion all over her face. Jason listen… _Hi Mommy, I'm sorry I left Nanna's I fought I was going home. I miss you, and I miss Daddy too._

"Oh God Jason, Chuck has Danni!" Sam said.

"And she sounds worried and confused," Jason added. Jason immediately called Spinelli and asked him to trace the cell phone records and the call. He hoped they would find her.

"What the hell is this, some sick joke?" Sam asked.

**So why does Chuck have Danni and who is the woman who wants her? I will try and update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a warm fall day and it had been three weeks since the day her world had been turned upside down. Three weeks earlier, her baby girl had been kidnapped by someone they trusted. When she thought about it, Sam felt sick to her stomach. All she wanted to do was hold her little girl in her arms and as she sat on Danni's bed holding one of her favorite stuffed animals, all she could do was cry.

The day that Danni had disappeared continued to play in her mind as she heard the words of the voicemail message so clearly. _Hi Mommy, I'm sorry I left Nanna's I fought I was going home. I miss you, and I miss Daddy too. _Sam knew from the caller ID that the call came from Chuck's phone. Chuck was the man they'd trusted. He had been in Danni and Sam's life when Jason couldn't and she had trusted him with their lives, or so she thought. Jason and Sam were both furious. Spinelli had run a check for the GPS on Chuck's phone and realized that the call was made from a gas station heading west. However, that had been the last data available on Chuck's phone. Jason, Max, Milo, Sam, Lucky, and even Dante had been back and forth through the area searching for clues, asking if anyone had seen them and they had come up short each and every time.

Jason had even considered the fact that the woman Isabella had something to do with this, but her story checked out, she was a Ruiz and she and Mateo had somehow removed themselves from the violence of the Ruiz family. They figured that her contacting Sam was just a fluke. Due to the circumstances, Sam had obviously turned down the case and put all her energy and resources into finding her daughter. Isabella was understanding and contacted one of Sam's local PI friends. She was disgusted that they had nothing on Danni. She thought about her daughter somewhere scared and missing her and Jason. Sam threw the bear at the wall, hitting a bookshelf and knocking over some things.

"Damn it," she yelled. Both Sam and Jason were furious at Chuck for taking Danni, but both were remorseful with themselves for allowing it to happen. Alexis, Molly, and Kristina were in no better shape. Even though Sam had spent time with her family and reassured that it was no one's fault, Molly was having nightmares about the day Danni disappeared and Alexis was upset that she had left that warm, summer morning for the office.

"Hey," Jason said walking into the bedroom and sitting down next to Sam on the bed. He had just returned from the penthouse where he had Spinelli run the GPS one more time. From what they could tell, Chuck had turned his phone off and that was why there was no indication of where he was. The question Jason couldn't quite grasp was why. They had done another series of background checks and Chuck came up very clean, which was not making sense at all.

"We're going to find her Sam, and I promise anyone who had anything to do with this will pay," he said as he put his arm around Sam and she buried her head in his chest. Jason comforted her as they both cried. Jason scooted back on the bed against the headboard as he put one arm around Sam's waist and the other under her legs. He lifted her onto his lap as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Jason, I just keep picturing her scared somewhere and wondering why we haven't come for her. I know she's strong, but she has to be confused."

"I know baby, I know. We just have to keep looking. Someone will make a mistake and we'll be on them."

"Maybe this is what I get for all the horrible mistakes I've made. But why punish her, punish me. The day I found out I was having your baby was the happiest day of my life. It was so unexpected, but then to have this happen," she said as she cried into Jason's chest some more.

"Sam, you're a good, loving person and you're the best mom that you can be. Danni knows you love her and I'm sure she knows we're looking for her. Just think how much teaching her to call your cell phone helped. The past is in the past and everyone has forgiven you, so forgive yourself. Our little girl needs you strong and not questioning the past, ok," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

Sam was the first to pull away when she realized what day it was. "Jason do you know what today was supposed to be?" Sam asked nodding over to the new clothes and the book bag she and Danni had picked out.

"I know she was very excited. The morning we made breakfast she actually asked me to come to school with her on her first day."

"She was so ready for preschool Jason. We had been talking about it since last year this time. She wanted to be like the older kids. And now, I just don't know what to think or do."

"Shh. You know you've been going non-stop and you really need some rest Sam," Jason said as he held her in his arms.

"Well, so have you and I'm not going to rest until my baby girl is found," she replied.

"Spinelli just found a new software system that he thinks he may be able to use to track Chuck's phone without the GPS feature. He's working on it right now, so hopefully soon we'll know more."

"Jason, what if she's hurt or you know…" Sam couldn't even finish the thought, but she knew that both she and Jason had considered it.

Just then their thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. Jason and Sam both came to their feet and headed to the door. Jason answered the door and it was Robin.

"Hey Robin," he greeted, "thanks for coming."

"Hi guys, I'm so sorry. I know this has to be heart-wrenching and exhausting," she said as she entered.

"Why are you here?" Sam was very direct. After the hell they had been through, she had little patience for all the people who were coming by, especially when all she wanted was Danni.

"She's here because I asked her to prescribe something," Jason said.

"Prescribe what?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Jason asked me to bring a sedative. He wants you to get some sleep. I know you must be exhausted and the stress has to be getting to you," Robin informed her.

"Thanks, Robin, but as I told Jason, I am not resting until I have Danni in my arms."

"Well I'm not going to stay, but I am going to leave these. You need some rest soon. When Danni comes home, she's going to you and all of your energy. Now I have to get going."

"Emma's first day of Kindergarten was today, right?" Sam asked remembering how she and Danni had seen Emma and Robin the day they registered.

"It was," Robin said simply not knowing how to make Sam feel better.

"Well Danni will be back to school soon, and even though Emma's older, maybe we can get them together," Jason piped in as optimistic as he could.

"I think they'd both like that," Robin said with a friendly smile.

After Robin left, Jason tried to convince Sam to take the sedative so she could rest. He was not successful, but later when Alexis arrived, she was able to soothe Sam and convince her to take a short nap. Alexis had to promise to wake Sam if there was any news.

"She's so stubborn," Jason told Alexis after Sam had fallen asleep on the couch with the help of the sedative.

"She's just worried Jason, she's afraid she'll miss some news," Alexis answered.

"I know. I'm going to go see Spinelli and find out if we missed anything. I hate leaving Sam, so will you stay with her?" Jason asked.

"Absolutely. Jason you're not invincible either. You're going to need to rest too," Alexis informed him.

"I will as soon as we find her," Jason promised. It had been a long three weeks, but Jason was running on adrenaline and his love for his daughter and Sam. He'd promised Sam they'd find her and he was going to keep his promise no matter what.

To do that, Jason knew that he needed to get back to work. So he left the apartment and got into his SUV. He decided there was something he really needed to do, so he stopped by the cemetery at 's. He made his way to Lila's grave and knelt down. "Hey Lila, it's your Dad. Well, I'm not really your Dad, but I wanted to be," Jason knew that Lila knew what he would have been to her and so he continued, "I love you, your mother, and your sister so much. But I've made some mistakes. I've been selfish and I've done some dangerous things, but what happened to Danni is just not fair. I know you're up there and you're looking out for her. You, your Uncle Danny, and Aunt Emily need to keep her safe until I find her." In that moment, Jason let all the tears he had fall freely. With Sam, he tried to be protective and supportive, but now that he was alone, he was falling apart. "I promise that when we get her back, I'll make changes. I'll always put Danni and Sam first and I'll live a better life, a safer life. Please help us find your sister." Jason kissed his palm and then touched her grave. "Thanks for listening Lila." With that he walked back to the SUV.

Jason quietly drove to the penthouse and when he walked in the door, Spinelli was madly pounding away on the keyboard.

"Stonecold! I think I found a link. I don't know how the Jackal missed this call or didn't recall this until now."

"What Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"Chuck's phone records show he made a lot of calls to Woodstock."

"Yeah, we went over that, it's an abandoned house."

"It is, but do you remember who else was in Woodstock?"

"Karen- Franco's mother," Jason said.

"Do you think there's a connection?" Spinelli asked. "I've located another house that Karen is currently renting under one of her alias names."

"We have to check it out," Jason said.

"The Jackal shall accompany Stonecold," Spinelli declared.

"No, Spinelli I need you here to guide me," Jason said.

Jason contacted Max and Milo who agreed to travel the hour drive to Woodstock to see if Karen was hiding something. As they drove, Jason used the time to ask Max and Milo about Chuck. Nobody could figure out how he had become such a traitor and why he would do such a thing. When they arrived at the house, Jason informed Max and Milo of his plan. Milo was to go to the door as a distraction while Jason and Max investigated. When they arrived, they noticed that the house was very secluded. Jason wondered how Spinelli located it, but reminded himself how much of an asset Spinelli was.

Inside the house, Karen was cleaning up some toys. She had just put the little girl down on the couch for a nap. She was very pleased with herself. Her plan to get revenge on Morgan and his girlfriend for what happened to her child was working perfectly. All she had to do was threaten the guard with his family and he was happy to oblige. She paid him enough from Bobby's estate to send Chuck and his family out of the country never to be seen or heard from again. She could tell that he didn't want to help her, but the consequences of not helping were far more than he was prepared to deal with. She disposed of his phone and she was trying to get the little girl to come around. She sure was stubborn, as she continuously insisted her parents would take her home. That little girl sure was exhausting her more than Bobby ever did. This was the first time she was able to get the girl to settle enough for a nap.

As Jason, Max, and Milo looked inside, Jason spotted Danni sleeping on the couch. He knew their plan had to be carefully executed, but felt confident with Max and Milo they could handle Karen. Jason and Max found a back door. Milo was going to distract Karen, Max was going to get Danni, and then Jason planned to take care of Karen for good!

Milo knocked on the door. The woman was shocked.

"Good Evening," Milo said as she answered.

"Hello," she said, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to offer you a nice selection of magazines at reasonable prices. May I interest you in a subscription? I can come in and show you our selection," he asked.

Max and Jason entered quickly. Jason headed over to the woman and grabbed her from behind. "You are going to pay," he whispered in her ear as he pulled out his gun and held it to her back. "Where's your partner in crime?" he asked.

"He's long gone," she said. "He was just a means to an end. I lost my child, so you and your girlfriend lost yours."

"NOBODY threatens my family and gets away with it," Jason said gritting his teeth and pulling her closer so the gun was now resting on her back. "Your son didn't make it and you won't either!"

Danni was awoken by the noise of their entrance. "Max!" she exclaimed. She didn't notice Jason and Max tried to get her out quickly.

"Shh. We're here to take you home," he said as he ran with her. Max took Danni to the car and held her in his arms. He covered her ears as he heard the gunshots fire from inside. Max knew that Jason had taken care of the woman and as soon as Danni was home, he and Milo would need to come back and clean up.

Jason and Milo came running toward the SUV. While Jason always drove, he handed the keys to Max as he exchanged places in the back seat. "Hey baby girl!" Jason said as he pulled his daughter into his arms. Tears of joy came down his cheeks as he held her tightly. He didn't care if Max and Milo saw; he was so overjoyed that he had found his little girl. "Thanks Lila," he whispered softly as he held Danni and stroked her back.

"The body is in the basement," Milo said to Max, "We'll need to come back," he informed his brother as they began to drive back to Port Charles.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked Danni after a few minutes.

"I'm gwad to see you. I missed you and Mommy so much," Danni said.

"Let's give Mommy a call, she'll be so happy that you're ok." Jason said as he wondered how to explain the night's developments to Sam.

The phone in the apartment rang. Sam was awake, but groggy. Alexis was making her some food and Molly and Kristina were on their way over to support their big sister.

"Hello," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, are you sitting down?"

"What's wrong?" she asked wondering if this could get any worse.

"Nothing's wrong, in fact it couldn't be better. I have somebody here who wants to say hello to you," Jason said as he handed the phone to Danni.

"Hi Mommy, I missed you!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Baby is that you?" Sam said. She couldn't get any more out because of the tears that were falling from her eyes. She didn't know how, but she knew that Jason found her.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Danni asked worried that her Mommy was crying.

"I'm crying because I am so happy," Sam explained as she wiped her eyes. At this point Alexis realized something was going on.

"What- is that Danni?" Alexis asked as she heard Sam say she was happy.

"Nanna's happy too," Sam added.

"Daddy, Max, and Milo came for me and we're on our way home, so you can be happy," Danni told her mother confidently.

"Baby that makes me very happy," Sam said giggling at her daughter. "Can I talk to Daddy, please?"

"Ok. Love you," Danni said.

"I love you and I can't wait to see you," Sam replied.

Danni handed the phone to Jason. "Mommy's happy," she said.

"Hey Sam, I'll give you the details later, but this all happened so fast. I hope you're not upset that I didn't tell you we had a lead," Jason said.

"Upset, Jason why would I be upset? This is the best news. Is she ok? Does she need to go to the hospital? We could meet you there," Sam said as she had so many questions about what happened while she was sleeping.

"I think all she needs right now is you. We should be there in about 45 minutes," Jason said checking to see where they were.

"Is this a dream? My baby girl is coming home," Sam said delighted that Jason had kept his promise. "I love you both so much Jason."

"And we love you," Jason said as he tickled the little girl he held in his arms causing her to giggle so loud that Sam heard.

"Well, she sounds like herself," Sam noted.

"She's good. We may need to get her checked out tomorrow, but tonight we just need to get her home," Jason said.

"We'll see you soon. I love you Jason and tell Danni I love her," Sam said.

"We'll do. I love you too," Jason said as he disconnected the line and pulled Danni closer in his arms. He was once again grateful for everything he had in his life.

Max and Milo had called Sonny and then Spinelli who had told Maxie, so most of Port Charles was aware that Danielle Morgan had been found.

From the apartment, Alexis called Mac who had some of the police force working on the case. Mac didn't ask any questions. He figured the less he knew; the better. When Kristina and Molly arrived at Sam's, they noticed the change in mood immediately.

"She's coming home," Sam told them with excitement.

"What, how?" Molly asked.

"I don't know the details, but Jason found her and they just called. They'll be here very soon," Sam told her little sister as she pulled her into a hug.

"The hero rescued his little one, a happy ending just like in that book-"

Kristina cut Molly off. "Molls let's just be happy with Jason and Sam, no book talk, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm happy. Our family will be reunited," Alexis chimed in, "But we won't stay too long, because your little family will want some time too," she added looking at Sam and patting her on the shoulder.

Sam laughed. She couldn't wait to see her little girl, "Thanks Mom."

"Honey, what happened?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure Mom, Jason just said he'd explain later," Sam said looking at her mom questionably.

"Well, I want you to know that we are going to prosecute Chuck and whomever else is involved to the fullest extent of the law," Alexis informed her daughter.

"You better believe it," Sam said although she had a feeling Jason had already taken care of it.

They went into the kitchen to check on the dinner Alexis was making, which had been ready for a while. Sam heard the door open and she immediately went into the living room. Jason walked in the door holding Danni in his arms. Sam ran up to him and he pulled her into a hug with Danni sandwiched in the middle.

"I'm so happy to finally see you," Sam said to Danni, "Mommy was missing you like crazy," she told her little girl as she kissed her fiancé and her daughter on the cheek. They walked over to the sofa. Sam sat down and Jason handed Danni to her.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

Sam kissed her on the forehead multiple times. "I missed you so much and I was so worried about you baby girl," Sam said.

Danni reached up and kissed her mother. "I was scared when I didn't see you, but I knew you and Daddy would find me," she said with confidence.

"We weren't going to stop trying until we did," Sam said as she pulled Danni closer to her.

"Jason what happened?" Alexis asked as she sat in the chair next to Jason.

"Well Franco's mother Karen threatened Chuck and took Danni as revenge for what happened to Franco," Jason explained.

"Did she hurt her?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think so," Jason said.

"Where is Karen now?" Alexis asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know," Jason said as Alexis nodded.

Alexis and the girls spent some time in the evening visiting with Danni. Jason called Carly who insisted she come over, so Carly and a few others joined them. Danni didn't leave Sam's arms all evening. She was happy to be home with her parents. Sam wondered if her little princess would have any permanent damage, nightmares, or bad memories, but only time would tell. As a mom, Sam wanted to take all the pain away and erase the last three weeks, but she knew that was impossible.

After a few hours of answering questions from concerned friends and family, Sam shot Jason a glance and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "We are so thankful that everybody is here, but it's been quite day and we're exhausted, so if you could please leave" he informed Alexis, Carly, Jax, Molly, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Sonny, Spinelli, Maxie, and Diane who were all sitting in the crowded living room.

Their guests reluctantly obliged and after a while, Jason closed the door and realized it was just Sam and Danni sitting in the living room. "Whoa," he said as he sat down with his arm around Sam who was still holding Danni in her arms. Sam had been talking softly to her all evening about what had happened. She continued to reassure her daughter she was safe. Although Sam had heard bits and pieces of what Jason was telling everyone, they hadn't had a chance to talk to one another. She knew that their talk would have to wait until Danni was asleep.

"Mommy, did you and Daddy get married while I was gone?" Danni asked as her fingers touched Sam's engagement ring.

"Of course not," Sam said slightly laughing. "We could never do anything so special without you."

"Just checking," the little girl said.

"Speaking of, I think we owe a little girl a trip to Hawaii," Sam answered.

"Yeah we do," Jason said smiling.

"I want to go," Danni said enthusiastically.

"Me too and soon," Sam said kissing Danni on the cheek one more time. She couldn't get enough of her daughter.

Jason smiled. Their daughter was very resilient, she had been through hell in the last few weeks, but in her mother's arms she obviously felt safe again. His life was falling back into place and he was going to keep the promise he made to Lila. He didn't know how, but he needed to get out of the business and soon.

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I'm sorry about having Danni kidnapped, but I intended for it to be a happy ending. You know it couldn't be a Jasam story without some trouble. Sorry about some of the inconsistencies, but I had to throw a few things out there like Liz and Isabella, etc. No, this story is not over yet, so please keep the reviews coming! I will update again, but it may take a little bit of time. **


	15. Chapter 15

After everyone left, Sam and Jason were content sitting on the sofa with Danni. All three of them were exhausted from everything that happened. Danni told them that Chuck had told her he was sorry on the way to meet Karen. She said that Karen had been nice to her, but that she thought she was very weird. Jason and Sam both chuckled a bit and were overjoyed that Danni was safe and in their arms.

"All right princess, it's time for use to get you a bath and get to bed. Tomorrow we are going to take you to the hospital so the doctors can make sure you're ok," Sam told her daughter.

"Mommy I'm fine," the little girl said. She was sounding more like her mother each day.

"Honey we know you're fine, but we really just want to make sure you're ok, like a check-up," Jason said.

"Ok," she said as she hopped off of Sam's lap and started walking to get her pajamas and bath stuff, just like she always did.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked Danni.

"You said it was bath time Mommy," she responded as she continued to walk.

"Do you believe her Jason? She's getting back into the routine like nothing ever happened?" Sam asked as she got up.

"She's strong and fearless, just like you," he said as he stood up and put his arms around Sam's waist and nibbled on her neck.

"I think she got some of that from you," Sam said as she walked after her daughter while looking at Jason.

Jason walked around cleaning up some of the cups and trash that all of their guests had. He couldn't stop thinking about his promise to Lila. Jason could hear Danni giggling from the bathroom and Sam talking sweetly to her. He knew that Sam and Danni were his world and he had to do whatever he could for them to be safe, happy, and loved. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Sonny.

"Hello," Sonny answered.

"Hey it's me"

"What's wrong Jason, is everything ok?" Sonny asked sensing some worry from his friend.

"There's something we need to talk about, can I come meet you?"

"Right now?" Sonny asked confused as to what was so urgent.

"Yeah, can I come by?" Jason asked.

"Sure. See you soon." Sonny was perplexed by Jason's call. He hoped there wasn't more to take care of with Karen and Chuck.

Jason hung up the phone. He could hear Sam talking to Danni and realized they were now in her bedroom. Sam had asked if Danni wanted to sleep with them, but Danni said she was a big girl and assured her mother she would be fine. Jason grinned as he walked down the hall. As he stood in the doorway, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever scene. Their beautiful brown-haired, blue-eyed daughter was comfortably resting in the arms of the gorgeous, smart, strong and independent woman he loved. Sam was talking softly to Danni as Danni played with Sam's hands and her hair. Jason's thoughts were confirmed, he had to do this. Jason walked over and leaned down, so he was eye level.

"Daddy there's no more room in this bed," Danni said innocently.

"It's ok princess. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I am very happy you're home. Sweet Dreams," Jason said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

He leaned in to Sam and gently kissed her too. "There's something I have to do. I won't be long," he whispered in her ear.

"You're going out?" Sam asked in a whisper as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but only for a little while. I can get some other guards," he offered.

"No, we'll be fine, but should I worry?" Sam asked.

"Everything's going to be fine," Jason assured her as he placed another kiss on her forehead. "Good night princess," he said as he kissed Danni one more time.

As Jason drove to Sonny's, he thought about his life. He hoped that Sonny would understand his decision and support him. When he arrived, he walked in to find Sonny in his living room.

"What a day, huh?" Sonny asked Jason.

"It sure has been," Jason said as he sat down on the couch.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about?" Sonny asked directly.

"I've been thinking lately, Sonny you have been a great friend to me. You gave me a job and understood me when everyone else was trying to change me and I'm forever grateful," Jason said.

"What's going on here Jason?"

"Well you know the time I spent in Pentonville gave me a lot of time to think about what matters. I had to go there to protect Michael and I don't regret that. But after Michael was released, it got hard. Every day I thought of Sam and that kept me grounded, kept me going. When I found out we were having a baby, I didn't know what to think. I don't picture things well Sonny, not since the accident, but I never pictured myself as a father-"

"I always knew you would be a great Dad Jason. See you can have it all- money, power, family-"

"That's just it Sonny, I can't have it all. What if Danni had been hurt or worse? What about Michael, he's been through things no kid should have to go through. He's grown up now and I'm proud of the man he's become, but look at the road he had to take. It was because of the choices we made for him. I owe it to my daughter to live a clean life. I want out."

"I see what you're saying Jason, but don't you think you're reacting to the situation?"

"No Sonny I'm not. I almost killed a woman while my daughter watched. Believe me I would kill again for her if I had to, but she shouldn't have been in that situation. Franco came after ME because of what I do. Danni watched her mother lying in a hospital bed almost die, she overheard men being shot, and she spent the first 3 years of her life without me for what Sonny, for money? For protection? For power? When I came to you I never imagined that I'd ever be a father, but I'm grateful that I am and I need to do this. I want out of the illegal business."

"Jason I can understand, I really can, but won't you take some time to think about this?" Sonny pleaded.

"Sonny, I had over 3 years to think about it in Pentonville. I owe Sam and Danni a better life and I just hope that we can be friends," Jason said to his friend.

"I understand. I'll talk to Bernie and Diane tomorrow and see if we can rearrange some things. Will you stay in the coffee business?"

"As long as it keeps me away from the violence-" Jason said sternly.

Sonny nodded. He understood where Jason was coming from. He knew he'd never find a hit man more loyal than Jason had been, but he was hoping with some of the families being gone, he could make some changes too.

"Thanks Sonny," Jason said shaking his friend's hand. It was getting late and Jason knew that Sam was probably wondering where he had gotten to. "It's getting late. I have to go."

"I'll be in contact with you tomorrow," Sonny said, "Are you still planning that trip to Hawaii?"

Jason smiled, "Yeah we need to do that and I guess Sam should start some wedding planning."

"Well, I've been married a hell of a lot more than you, so let me give you some advice, let her do whatever she wants. You just smile and pay the bill."

"Thanks Sonny," Jason said as he left. Sonny had been more understanding than he ever thought possible. Jason was hopeful that it was possible for him to leave the business and start a new life with his family.

Jason came in the door purely exhausted. It was almost 2 in the morning and he knew that Danni had been up way past her bedtime and despite the earlier sedative, Sam had to be exhausted. He placed his keys on the desk and walked back toward the bedroom. He noticed that the lights were still on in Danni's room, so he walked in and found that Sam had fallen asleep next to their daughter and both looked so peaceful. He stood for a few moments, simply staring at them until he decided to cover them up and turn the lights out. He really wanted to talk with Sam, but it would have to wait. He smiled as he realized that he would soon be free of the mob and the violence. He could not wait. Despite his pure exhaustion, enthusiasm took over and Jason went to the living room and got out a few travel guides. After a while of looking through some things, he stretched out on the sofa and fell asleep.

The next morning Sam awoke and she smiled looking over at her daughter who was safe and sleeping peacefully in her arms. Her thoughts went to Jason, had he returned home? Sam wondered why Jason hadn't woken her up. She carefully slipped out of Danni's bed and walked down the hall to the bedroom. She noticed the bed was still made and had never been slept in. She wondered where Jason was and when this was all going to end. She walked out in the living room and saw Jason asleep on the couch. Even though he was in one of the most uncomfortable positions she had seen, she was thankful he was home and safe. She noticed the array of travel guides spread across the coffee table. It was rare that she watched Jason sleep; it was usually the other way around.

Sam crawled up on the sofa beside him and settled against his chest. Jason awoke within minutes and smiled when he realized Sam was in his arms.

"Good Morning," she said.

"It's definitely a good morning," he said as he kissed her on the lips and pulled her further into his arms. She was now settled on his lap and both were looking into one another's eyes.

"I thought you were going to wake me when you got home," she said as she ran her fingers over his muscular arms and pulled on the cotton of his shirt.

"I wanted to, but you and Danni just seemed so peaceful, I couldn't do it," Jason said.

"Jason, I am so thankful to be able to hold her in my arms and talk with her. She's pretty amazing," Sam said.

"She gets that from you," Jason offered simply.

"Where did you disappear to anyway?" Sam asked, "Is everything taken care of, you know, with Karen?"

"Yeah, that's over. You know Sam, yesterday I felt so helpless. I didn't think we'd be able to find her," he was being honest and vulnerable for the first time.

"But you did. You trusted your instincts and you kept your word, one of the things I love most about you," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I made a promise… to Lila," Jason paused waiting for a response from Sam. He looked in her eyes and knew he needed to continue. "I went to Lila's grave and I asked her to look out for her sister and for you. Then I promised her that when Danni was found, I'd live a safer life,"

"So you went back to see Lila last night?"

"No, I went to see Sonny. I told him I wanted out. Sam, I wanted to talk to you first, but after I watched you with Danni, I knew that I needed to see him"

"Jason you know I've always accepted what you do and I support you in every decision. I don't want you to get out of your work unless it's something you want."

"Sam while I was in Pentonville, I thought about you every day and it helped to keep me going. You and our daughter mean everything to me and I don't ever want to lose you, so I have to do this. I want us to start renewed, build a solid foundation, and be happy."

"How did Sonny take it?"

"I think he understood. I am still going to be part of the coffee business and I thought maybe you could hire me to help you at McCall-Jackal PI."

"Hire you? I think we can work something out," She said as she reached up and kissed him slowly and passionately. She loved Jason and she couldn't believe he had actually gone to Sonny.

"What's all this?" Sam asked gesturing toward the travel guides after she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well," Jason said smiling, "we have two things on the to-do list."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We need to take our little girl to Hawaii and I don't want to rush if you're not ready, but we need to get married."

"I think we can accomplish those 2 things on that to-do list," Sam said as she put her hands on Jason's shoulder and smiled at him. "It feels late, what time is it anyway?"

Jason looked at his watch. "It's 11:30, we really slept in."

"I can't believe she slept that long," Sam said eying the hallway.

"She's exhausted you know. Danni's been through a lot. What I saw last night, the comfort and the love that she got from you, Sam, it made me realize that getting out of the mob is what I have to do."

"Jason, I just want it to be something you want, because I accepted you a long time ago and I don't want any regrets."

"How could I have any regrets about this?" Jason said as he pulled her closer for another long kiss. In the years since his accident, Jason never imagined that he'd have a family, but since he had returned, he realized it was possible and he wanted to do everything he could to make his family happy.

"Morning," a voice interrupted them walking out into the hall.

Sam stayed in Jason's arms, but picked her daughter up to sit next to them. "Good Morning baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm good, but why are you guys still in your clothes?" Danni asked.

"Well I actually slept in your bed in my clothes and Daddy fell asleep on the couch," Sam responded.

"You guys are silly," the little girl answered.

"Why don't we do something silly and go to Kelly's for lunch?" Jason asked.

"That would be silly because we are skipping breakfast," the little girl said innocently, "Mommy says breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Well you, me, and Daddy were so tired that we slept right through breakfast and I think that's very silly," Sam said lightening the mood. "Let's get dressed, stop by the hospital and then we can go to Kelly's and maybe we'll even let you get a milkshake," Sam said as she grabbed and tickled her little girl, thankful that she could hold her.

The rest of the day was spent as a family. Jason, Sam, and Danni went to the hospital where everything was good with Danni. Then they went to Kelly's for lunch. It seemed half of Port Charles was enjoying Kelly's, so they had a chance to talk with Maxie, Carly, and Lucky and the three boys. Aiden asked Danni why she wasn't at school the day before. Danni became very upset when she realized she had missed her first day. Since she didn't go every day, the second day was tomorrow and she promised Aiden she'd be there. Sam and Jason agreed that it would be good to get into a routine again, but dreaded the fact that their little girl was starting to grow up and become independent. Sam and Jason had talked and they decided that during the fall school break in October, they would travel to Hawaii, a trip they had been waiting to take for a long time. After all of the familiar faces had left and it was just the 3 of them, Sam looked to Jason who nodded in approval.

"Danni, we have some very exciting news!"

"Ooooo Mommy," she said as she looked on.

"In a couple of weeks, you have some time off school and Daddy and I decided that we will finally be able to take that family trip to Hawaii," she said.

"Yay!" Danni said in excitement.

"We're going to go swimming, fishing, hiking, take long walks, and just enjoy ourselves," Jason said honestly.

"I can't wait!" she said with smiles plastered all over her face.

"And then, Daddy and I are going to get married on the beach in Hawaii!"

"And we want you to be our flower girl," Jason added before Sam could ask.

"That sounds so fun! Who else is coming to the wedding?"

"We're going to invite some special friends and close family for the wedding," Sam added. She and Jason had discussed getting married in Port Charles or getting married in Hawaii and they decided that Hawaii was a special place to both of them and that their family could join them there. At Kelly's, they had asked Maxie to assist with wedding planning. Maxie agreed, but immediately started working because she claimed Sam and Jason had not given her enough time. Sam was going to have Maxie, Kristina, and Molly as her bridesmaids and Jason was going to have Sonny, Spinelli, and Michael as his groomsmen. It was going to be simple, but perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

The next six weeks went by very quickly for Jason and Sam. It was hard taking Danni to school 3 days a week and letting go. It had been really hard on Sam and she was thankful that she and Jason were working on the wedding and at her PI business because it made the time without their daughter much more bearable. Danni continued to thrive, even after the kidnapping, but Jason and Sam decided to have her work with a therapist for a few sessions just to be sure she was ok. Maxie was a huge help in planning for the wedding. She had guided Sam in every decision. Sam was excited about the marriage, but grateful that Maxie was able to help with the details of the wedding. Sonny had been wonderful to Jason and everything seemed to work out perfectly. Organized crime in Port Charles wasn't eliminated, but it seemed much different, or at least Jason wasn't aware of it. He was happy with that. He had even made contact with Edward and although Danni didn't know Edward was Jason's grandfather, he had taken her to see him and Monica. Sam was proud of Jason for coming around. They had found a house that they would soon be moving into and things were going very well.

One morning the day before their trip, Sam walked into the preschool to pick up Danni. Jason had stayed at the office to finish up some loose ends before their trip. She saw Elizabeth in the lobby of the school as they waited for dismissal. "Hi Elizabeth," Sam said being friendly.

"Hi Sam, I guess you're getting ready for your big day," she said smugly.

"Yes, Jason, Danni and I are looking forward to it," she answered simply. Sam had respect for Elizabeth and did not have any desire to start a scene at her daughter's school.

"Well did you ever think about Jake when you were buying your new house or planning your wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam was shocked. She had hoped that none of the other parents could hear their conversation. "Elizabeth," Sam said as she gestured her over to a corner, "Jason thinks about Jake all the time. We've talked about him. You're the one who thought Jake would be better off as Lucky's son. Jason's just trying to live with that and do what he thinks is best for Jake."

"I know Sam, I'm sorry. I truly am. It's just that I think maybe Jason and Jake should get to know one another. Maybe we could get our kids together or something. Jake and Danni are half-brother and sister you know."

"Elizabeth, I think Jason would actually like that, but it has to be his decision. We are leaving for Hawaii tomorrow morning,"

"I know and I don't really want to start trouble. So when you get back and get settled, maybe we can work something out."

"Yeah, I think we'd like that," Sam said as the line to pick up the kids started moving and she moved from the corner.

"Mommy!" Danni said as she walked out of class and showed her mother the picture she had drawn of what the wedding in Hawaii would look like.

"That's beautiful," Sam said as she hugged her daughter.

"She's so excited," the teacher said to Sam.

"We are too, she'll be absent a few days after the break, but we'll see you when we return,"

"Bye Danni, have a great trip," the teacher said.

As they walked back to the car, Sam was thinking about her conversation with Elizabeth. She had made peace with Elizabeth long ago and hoped Elizabeth was doing the same.

"Where's Daddy?" Danni asked as they drove.

"He's working, but he's going to meet us at home so we can finish packing and head to the airport." Sam couldn't believe it. She was taking her little girl to the most peaceful and beautiful place on Earth and then it was being invaded by all their crazy friends and family so that she could become Mrs. Jason Morgan. She smiled as her daughter continued to talk in the back seat, telling her all about her day and her friends. Life didn't get much better.

A few hours later, Danni was on an airplane for the first time and they were headed to Hawaii. Jason was thankful for the flexibility in using Sonny's jet and he and Sam were sitting comfortably listening to their daughter ask questions about everything. She was talking so much that Jason couldn't follow everything she was saying.

"I'm glad she talks more than you," Sam said with a smile.

"She may talk almost as much as you," Jason said playfully.

"I'm just happy that she's happy," Sam responded.

"Are you happy?" Jason asked simply.

"Very. I'm headed to my favorite place with my family and I'm marrying the man I love," she answered.

"Are we there yet?" Danni asked.

Jason and Sam shot each other glances, as they realized this may be a long flight.

"Well honey to get to Hawaii, we have to fly to the other side of the United States and then across the ocean, so it's going to take a while," Jason offered as his daughter looked confused.

"Why don't you crawl up here and I'll read you a few stories," Sam offered.

Danni climbed up on Sam's lap and Sam read some of her books to her. Danni was happy and she had stopped talking, so it was definitely quieter. After a few stories, Danni had fallen asleep. Sam leaned over and placed her on the other end of the sofa on the jet and covered her up. Then she curled into Jason's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm wondering if this is really happening. When we get on this plane again, I'll be Mrs. Jason Morgan,"

"It's about time, don't you think?" Jason asked her.

"We've been through so much Jason and even though the road has been rough at times, the road has always led to you."

"Sam you know me better than anyone and you make me very happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the flight was spent with Danni sleeping and Sam and Jason recalling memories of the past. They talked about the rain dance, Mexico, Baby Hope, Lila, and all that they had endured. Both Jason and Sam confirmed that they truly loved one another.

The week in Hawaii went by very fast. Jason and Sam spent time with their daughter and showed her all of their favorite spots in Hawaii. Even though Maxie was taking care of everything, Sam was nervous about the approaching wedding. She wanted everyone to enjoy themselves and she wanted it to be drama-free.

When it came time for the rehearsal dinner, everyone was in attendance. Alexis gave Sam and Jason her blessing in front of everyone who had come from Port Charles. Carly wished Jason and Sam luck and threatened to hurt Sam if she ever hurt Jason. Sonny, Spinelli, and Michael wished Jason and Sam well. Molly was beaming with conversations about how she always knew the lovers would reunite. She even slipped out on the patio with Jason for a few minutes.

"Molly, what are we doing out here?" Jason questioned.

"Well I know that you sometimes need a little help in the romance department and since you and Sam will be staying here for your honeymoon without Danni, I have taken the liberty of preparing you with another list."

"A list. Oh Molly, thanks, it'll be just like Valentine's Day and that evening you arranged for us."

"You know Jason, I am looking forward to you being my brother in law, I can guide you in love and romance."

"What are you too doing out here?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, I was just giving Jason some advice for the honeymoon," Molly stated simply.

"Well thanks Molly, but I think Jason and I can figure it out on our own," Sam informed her little sister.

Molly went back inside and left Sam and Jason standing out on the patio looking at the ocean.

"It's a beautiful night, there are lots of stars out," Jason commented.

"Yes there are. I tend to look at the stars when I think of people we love who can't be with us like Lila, my brother Danny, and Emily," Sam said as she inched closer to Jason, leaning against his chest as they both looked at the stars.

"Sam I didn't know when I could give this to you, but now seems like the perfect time." Jason said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a star necklace.

"I just know that you're my world- you and Danni are the stars in my life and I have one for each of you. I want you to keep it close to your heart and always follow your heart." he said as he placed the necklace around her neck and kissed her.

"I followed my heart and it led me to you. We'd better get back in there, someone may come looking for us," Sam said as she broke away and pulled Jason by his tie.

Maxie, Molly, Kristina, Danni, and Sam all stayed at the resort where the wedding would be while Jason and the guys stayed at their cottage. Sam insisted they not see each other on the wedding day. Danni was enjoying all of the pre-wedding activities with her mom, aunts, and Maxie. They had gotten up early for hair and nail appointments and Maxie even arranged for someone to come and do their make-up.

"Honey you look beautiful," Alexis said as she helped her daughter with the veil.

"Thanks Mom. I am so glad you're here. Growing up Danny was my only family and when I lost him, I thought I lost everything, but losing him led me to you. Everything happens for a reason"

"It certainly does, who would have predicted I would be giving Jason Morgan my blessing to marry my daughter. Or that Mac Scorpio, the commissioner of police would be giving my daughter away to a former mob-enforcer." They both laughed, "I know he makes you happy Sam."

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Danni asked.

"Well he's getting ready for the wedding too, we'll meet him at the ceremony. I bet he can't wait to see you in your pretty dress."

"I bet he can't wait to see you either sis," Kristina said.

"Well then we shouldn't keep him waiting," Sam said as she started gathering the things they needed.

Maxie was already double checking her list and making sure that everything they needed would make it to the ceremony. She had thought of spare shoes for the reception, extra pantyhose, nail polish for touch ups and more than Sam couldn't even fathom.

When Jason got to the ceremony, he realized that everything was perfect and he couldn't wait until the love of his life was standing before him.

"She's pretty special," Michael said as he walked up behind Jason.

"Yeah she is," Jason said simply.

"Thank you Jason for everything you've done for me. And Sam too, she's been there since I was little. Danni is so lucky that you're her parents. I hope I fall in love with someone half as wonderful as Sam. She's supportive, encouraging, beautiful, and practical. You're one lucky guy."

"I am lucky. Don't worry Michael, you'll meet someone that will be your Sam, just give it time. I know you and Abby have gotten close. I never thought I'd be doing this," Jason offered.

"Sam's here," Sonny said walking up interrupting Michael and Jason.

"Let's do this. Where's Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"The Jackal is at your service Stonecold. Shall we begin ushering guests?"

"That's be good," Jason said.

"Daddy!" Danni came up walking with Alexis.

"Jason she wanted to see you," Alexis said.

"OK," Jason said as he bent down to his daughter's level, "Hey honey, you look like a princess."

"Thank you. I just wanted you to know that Mommy loves you a lot and this is the bestest day of my life," Jason grinned at his daughter as she continued, "And the next best day of my life will be when you and mommy bring me a baby brother or sister. That's all," she said looking back to Alexis.

"That's sweet honey. I love you so much," he said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and she hugged him in return.

"I'll tell Mommy you love her too since she can't see you," Danni said as Jason chuckled once again.

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was a lot of fun. Jason and Sam were in such bliss, they savored every moment. The day after the wedding, Danni and their friends and family returned to Port Charles. Sam and Jason intended to spend another week there for their honeymoon, but had to come back early because Sam was feeling a little sick. Jason thought that maybe she was missing Danni and he knew he was too. After all their triumphs and hurdles, they were finally free to live the life they always wanted. Their love had come so unexpectedly, but yet everything had fallen so perfectly into place. They were ready to begin the next chapter of their lives as Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and neither could be happier!

THE END

**Thanks so much for reading. I know there wasn't a lot that happened in the end, but I really wanted Jasam to have their happy ending. I have an idea for a sequel, so we'll see. Please review. Let me know what you think. This was my first attempt at a fanfic!**


End file.
